


Precious Miracles

by deanshot



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanshot/pseuds/deanshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding, a honeymoon then a tragic event on the way back home leaves Jensen frantic with worry as he searches for the truth only to later learn of a family secret kept from Jared and Jensen by Jared's parents causes the tragic loss of a loved one and almost the death of another but a new life brings a chance of happiness and redemption for others. Can Jared ever forgive his mum and dad for the tragic death of a life who didn't even have the chance to grow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this years spn_j2_bigbang and thank you to Wendy and thehighwaywoman for organising it.

 

  


It was the morning of their wedding and Jared was nervous. He wasn’t feeling too good, either, which didn’t help at all. They had spent a weekend away five weeks ago to devote some time alone without any worries before the wedding, and ever since Jared had been getting sick almost every evening. Unfortunately today was proving to be no different. They had opted for an evening setting for their wedding. They both wanted to see the sun set as they said their vows to one another. It must just be his nerves getting to him over these last few weeks; there was no other explanation for it.

Jared went to the huge mirror and fixed his tie. His suit was charcoal grey, with a black waistcoat and a light grey tie, which was beginning to annoy him. It just wouldn’t tie properly! “Stupid piece of shit,” Jared muttered under his breath before his stomach made that tell-tale sound. He was soon rushing to the en-suite bathroom where he proceeded to puke up his guts. Why did it have to happen today of all days? This was supposed to be a happy day, but here he was, bent over the toilet bowl and gasping for breath as he continued to dry heave.

He heard a knock on the bedroom door, then his brother call out to him as he entered. A moment later Jeff came into the bathroom only to see Jared leaning over the toilet bowl, still throwing up whatever was left in his stomach. The next thing he felt was a cool cloth pressed up against the back of his neck and a hand rubbing up and down his back.

“Jay…bro. Are you alright?” Jeff asked, worry laced through his words as he tried to help his younger brother.

“God, Jeff. I’ve been feeling so sick the past few weeks. It’s probably just nerves; I’ll be alright,” Jared replied with a small smile, looking up at Jeff. He was so grateful for his brother right now, and his impeccable timing.

“Are you sure, Jay? We could just postpone the wedding until you’re feeling better. Jensen will understand.”

“No, I’ll be alright. It’ll pass in a bit, like it always does and I’ll be okay. I don’t want Jensen to think that something is really wrong when there isn’t. I love him so much, Jeff, and me throwing up is not stopping us from getting married. Okay?”

“Okay, Jared. I’ll let it go this time, but maybe you should see a doctor. If you don’t want to ruin your honeymoon, do it when you get back, even if it’s just to stop me worrying so much. Please, do it for your big brother,” Jeff pleaded. He smiled when he saw Jared nod his head in agreement. He helped Jared up off the floor and let him brush his teeth before they proceeded to get Jared to the altar on time.

Jeff left the room first followed by his brother. They were walking side by side, elbowing each other and laughing, as they make their way through the Victorian style house towards the back door. They followed the path down towards the gazebo, through the luscious garden, where the wedding ceremony was to take place.

It was Eric of all people who was letting them use his family’s house and land to hold their special day. Both of their families and all their friends were there to celebrate with them. Jared had already spotted his mom and sister looking absolutely lovely in their outfits. His Mom was wearing a lovely lilac outfit two piece, where as his sister was wearing a cute strapless turquoise dress. His dad and Jeff were wearing similar suits to his own, so all he needed to know now was how Jensen looked. Jared had laughed when Jensen told him that his momma wanted it to be a surprise, much like a bride on her wedding day (and didn’t Jensen just love that analogy), but one thing was for sure, Jensen will be smoking hot. Jared just hopes that he can control himself when he does eventually see him. He’s pretty sure their guest won’t appreciate a show, no matter what day it was.

He chanced a look up and it’s only now that he could see all the hard work that has been put into everything. The place looked amazing. He could see the gazebo properly now; the archway that marks the entrance was delicately covered in flowers, red and yellow roses to be exact. Jared knew instantly what they meant and he smiled. Jensen knows him so well. He looked down at the seats and noticed that at the start of every row was a pillar, each with a basket of red and yellow roses strategically place on top. The florist really did a great job with them, especially since he knew this was all down to Jensen. Jensen had told him that he would organise the ceremony while the honeymoon destination was up to him. He just hoped that Jensen would like the destination he had chosen for their getaway.

Once everyone has taken to their seats, the music starts and Jared begins to make his way down the aisle. He’s looking straight ahead and into the face of the man he will start this new chapter of his life with. He honestly cannot wait to be called Mr. Ackles by everyone who knows them.

Jensen looks gorgeous, and so hot, that Jared has to pinch himself to make sure he’s still awake and not dreaming. Jensen is wearing a tailored black suit; the jackets fit his torso so well and he can also see the cut of his pants. They’re almost moulded to that scrumptious ass of his. Jared has to will his cock to stand down; now is not the time to be getting horny. There’ll be plenty of time for that later on. He can see Jensen smirking and he knows he’s been spotted blatantly staring, so he just grins back with a blush forming on his cheeks, the very same blush that Jensen swears makes him look adorable.

He stops next to Jensen and Jensen’s hands are reaching out for Jared’s, taking them into his own. As he holds them securely, the love is evident in his eyes and Jared falls in love with him all over again. Jensen’s smile brightens his whole face, the light shinning in his eyes as he gazes upon the love of his life.

Jared has a matching smile, his dimples are in full affect, lighting up the lawn with the happiness that oozes out of both of them. They hear a cough and turn around to see the Justice of the Peace smiling at them and then asking if they are ready to start. Jared and Jensen both nod their head enthusiastically. The music become slower then, a gentle tune plays out over the speakers as the ceremony begins.

~*~

The ceremony was beautiful. Jared cried when Jensen gave his vows. They had opted to write their own, but kept them a secret from the other until today. He can still remember each word that Jensen had spoken softly.

_“Jared, from the moment I met you, my life was complete. Even though we were friends first, I always hoped it would be more, and the day you kissed me back was one of the happiest moments of my life. I never realised how much I loved you until I thought I was going to loose you. The night I woke to find you suffering and trying to breathe was the scariest moment of my life, but thank God you are still here with me and I hope you always will be. From the moment we became an ‘us’, I thought of you as my husband and, now, you finally are and I am the happiest man on earth. I will love you every day, for the rest of our lives. You are the sun that brightens my day and the moon that lightens my night.” Tears had fallen from Jensen’s eyes as he finished his vows. He held Jared’s hand and had slipped the platinum ring on his finger. As soon as the ring was on, he raised Jared’s hand to his lips and kissed it._

He can also remember Jensen’s face after he had said his own.

_“Jensen, I remember how nervous I was before I met you. I admit, I checked you out on Google, and I was totally blown away by how gorgeous your eyes were. Then, when I saw you in the flesh, I lost all coherent. I was completely mesmerized by you and I just hoped that we could be friends. The first time we kissed, I felt the world stop and just pivot on that moment when your lips touched mine. I was in heaven and I loved you so much, my heart ached when you weren’t near me. I_

_“When you asked me to marry you I was so happy that I wanted to shout it out across the world that you were mine and mine alone. Nobody else gets to see the man that I have come to know and love with every beat of my heart, and I will spend the rest of our lives making sure that you will be loved.” Jared had wiped his eyes as he finished the final word. His cheeks were wet from the tears that had cascaded down his face. He had reached out and taken Jensen’s left hand in his and slipped the ring down his finger. He had leant down to kiss it before standing up and turning to the altar._

_“I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband.” Jensen was really glad to hear those words. He reached up with his left hand and tugged Jared’s head towards his own and kissed his soft lips, not wanting to get to heavy since everyone was looking at them. He could hear both their mothers crying in the background._

_When their kiss had ended, they separated but kept their hands linked. They were quickly hugged by their families and friends; even Eric looked teary eyed which made Jensen grin behind his hand. Once the hugging ended, the other guests had moved over to the marquee that was set up with refreshments. The actual reception wasn’t starting for another two hours, long enough for the pictures to be taken. Most of the pictures were of the happy couple, but there were a few taken of both sets of families, then with Chris and Steve, and then the Supernatural family had their picture taken with the happy couple. It was only fitting as it was on that show they had first met._

~*~

The two hours flew by and now they were sat at the top table with their parents on either side, then their siblings and of course Chris and Steve. Those two are like Jensen and Jared’s other brother’s. The outdoor marquee has the same beautiful flowers that the aisle and archway had, and it makes Jared grin even wider.

He looks out over the crowd and could not be happier, even if his stomach was doing somersaults. But at least the nausea was gone, so he knows he will be able to eat the fine dinner that will be served shortly.

Jensen had asked his Mom for help with the catering because he didn’t have a clue. He liked steak, but not everyone did, so he left it to his Mom to make the final decisions. He just hopes that they will be the right choices.

For the appetizer, a cold class of juice or fresh fruit are served and for the starter, they had two choices; vegetable soup or muscles fresh from the ocean. Everyone, except Jensen’s Mom and Jared’s, had vegetable soup, and everyone has both the juice and fruit. _Greedy fuckers_ , Jensen laughingly thinks.

For the main course, they have a choice of three dishes. There is either rib-eye steak with pepper, garlic or red wine sauce, roast chicken breast with a white wine and mushroom sauce or duck á l’orange. All dishes are served with vegetables and creamy mashed potatoes. All in all, it is delicious food. Equal amounts of people have chosen each dish, so at least the chef will be happy.

For the dessert it is a choice of two dishes. The first is warm chocolate fudge cake with vanilla ice-cream, and the second is warm apple and raspberry crumble, with either freshly whipped cream or vanilla ice-cream. Jensen has the chocolate fudge cake and Jared has the crumble. Both of them reach for a kiss when they each have a spoon of their chosen dessert, and lets the other taste the flavours off their tongues. Jared moans into Jensen’s mouth as the taste of his husband, combined with the cake, is making him very horny. It is still early in the evening and they still have a long night ahead of them. Jared does not want to get hard in front of everyone; that would be too embarrassing. So he pulls back from those gorgeous full lips, swiping his tongue across them before he pulls away completely, relaxing back into his chair. From the look in Jensen’s eyes, he is feeling the same way if the heat and want in those smouldering green eyes are anything to be to go by.

After the meal ends, it is followed by coffee or tea before the centre of the marquee is cleared for the dancing to take place. The place has its own staff to move the tables back, so everyone can still have their seats if they chose not to dance. But Jared and Jensen both know that they have to, tradition and all. They will share the first dance, but Jared has no clue as to what the song will be. They left the decision to Chris and Steve, so God only knows what it will be and who would sing it, or even if it will be played on a CD player. As they wait for everything to settle down around them, they both enjoy another glass of champagne. Their hands link again as they sit back and watch people talk to each other and have a good time.

Chris re-enters the marquee followed by Steve, and both of them held their guitars in their hands. Chris goes over to where the two microphones have been set up and clears his throat before speaking.

“Hi everyone, my name is Chris and this is my very good friend Steve. We were asked by our good friend Jensen to sing a song that he has written for Jared to accompany them on their first dance as a married couple. So we’re going to start the song once Jensen and Jared take to the floor.”

 _Oh your eyes, your eyes_  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
your hair, your hair  
Falls perfectly without you trying

_You're so beautiful  
And I tell you every day_

_Yeah I know, I know_  
When I compliment you  
You wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think you don't see what I see

_But every time you asks me do I look okay  
I say_

_When I see your face_  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are

 _Your nails, your nails_  
I could kiss them all day if you'd let me  
Your laugh, your laugh  
You hates but I think its so sexy

_You're so beautiful_

As their friends sing the song, Jensen and Jared are wrapped up in each others arms as they sway gently to the music. Jared has tears in his eyes and they shine with love as he looks at the man who wrote this for him. It was beautiful and so loving. Their families watch them dance together and both of their mothers ware smiling so happily. They are so pleased that their youngest sons have finally found some happiness and are thankful that it is with each other.

_And I tell you every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

 _So don't even bother asking_  
If you look okay  
You know I say

 _When I see your face_  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are

 _The way you are_  
The way you are  
Boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are

 _When I see your face_  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
(song: Bruno Mars)

Jensen leans in close to Jared’s ear and whispers, _“Cause **Jay** , you're amazing,  
just the way you are.”_ God, Jensen loves this man who has made his world brighter with each passing day. And now he has finally managed to say what it really means to have someone like Jared, who loves him back just as much.

They pull away from each other, their hands automatically linking again as the guitar chords finally slow down. They start to move off the dance floor to sit down and relax a bit more before the mingling with their guests starts.

*

After they say goodbye to their families and friends, get into the waiting limo which is there to take them to the airport. That is all Jensen knows; he has no idea of their honeymoon destination. Jared is fidgeting nervously on the seat as they continue on their journey, so Jensen takes hold of his hand and strokes his thumb back and forth along his wrist soothingly, trying to relax him and calm him down. It appears to work as Jared begins to relax into his seat, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

His eyes shoot open again when he hears the tell-tale sign of his zipper being opened. He looks down his own body and sees a pair of emerald green eyes looking right back at him with barely contained lust in their depths. He gasps when he feels Jensen’s hand pull his cock out through the slit in his boxers. He watches as Jensen slides his hand along the hard shaft, grazing his thumb along the sensitive tip and collects the gathering drops of pre-come on his thumb.

He watches, mesmerized, as Jensen brings his thumb up to his own mouth and sucks on it. He sees his eyes flutter and his tongue swirl around the tip of that thumb, drawing his taste into his mouth. Jensen moans deeply at the taste of his husband.

“God, Jen, touch me. Need your mouth on my cock. Please, need it,” Jared begs as he gets more turned on by the second from looking at his husband.

“Don’t worry Jay. I’ll get you there,” Jensen replies as he relishes the taste of his husband on his tongue. He longs to taste more of him. He decides to make Jared more comfortable first, so he reaches up and pulls down both his pants and briefs over his hips. Jared lifts his hips automatically as his body anticipates what’s going to happen next.

Jared watches as Jensen tilts his head downward and moans deeply when he feels tight heat engulf his cock. It’s almost electrifying, the feeling of that moist heat. He feels the slide of Jensen’s tongue on the nerves located right underneath the head. His eyes slip shut as the visual of his husband becomes too much. He feels ready to explode already; his body temperature is rising as he feels Jensen’s mouth tighten along his length, sucking just the right way to make him sweat even more.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god… Make me come, let me come! I can’t take anymore! Please, please, please…” Jared begs deliriously as the pleasure he is feeling hits a crescendo.

Jensen answers by running the fingers of his right hand along his perineum and back towards his hole with teasing touches, while his left hand cups Jared’s tight balls and squeezes just right. He feels Jared tense and his body go rigid just before his mouth is flooded with the salty tasting come as it erupts from Jared’s cock in long spurts. He feels them cascade down his throat and can’t help but moan at the feeling, which causes Jared to arch more off the seat before collapsing back in a sated heap of flesh and bone.

Jared reaches down and tugs on Jensen’s head with his fingers, urging him up. Jensen withdraws from his cock with one more lick before he moves back up along that long, sinuous body. He reaches that luscious mouth, and gives Jared a deep kiss that has the younger man pulling away a few minutes later, panting with the intensity of it.

Just as Jared is finished fixing his clothes, the limo stops at the airport strip where there is a private jet waiting for them to fly them to their destination; the beautiful island of Mauritius. Jared has booked them into The Grand Mauritian Hotel, and what makes it even more special is that the hotel’s beach is located on the Natural Marine Park of Turtle Bay. Jared just hopes that Jensen will love it as much as he already does just from reading the guest reviews. He can’t wait to lie on the beach, relaxing next to his husband, as they bask in the sunshine while sipping drinks.

He decided to book one of the terraced suites because they just sounded so beautiful and romantic. He also booked some spa treatments for both of them, just massages so they could relax even more.

They take the steps up to the door of the plane and are greeted by the cabin crew. After their attendant’s introduce themselves and Emily and Rosyln, they assure the couple that they are there to serve them, whatever their needs. The flight time will be just over 21 hours, so Jensen and Jared get comfortable in their seats and fasten their safety belts, readying for take-off.

Emily goes through pre-flight procedures, reminding them of the life vests and their instructions, followed by showing them the emergency exits and to _please take note before the plane takes flight._

She also informs them of the no-smoking regulations, and of course, to remain in their seats when the seat belt sign is lit up and even when it’s not, to remain seated with their seat belts firmly fastened as turbulence can happen at any time.

Jensen still doesn’t know where they are heading, because the flight crew are in on the surprise. Jared specifically asked that it be kept quiet; only the crew and Jared knew the final destination. They relax in their seats as the plane gathers speed and then lifts off the runway, gaining height as they climb into the clouds.

“Good evening, sirs. This is the Captain speaking. My name is Michael Gibbons and my co-pilot’s name is Anthony Philips. I am please to say that the weather is on our side and we are currently making our ascent to our cruising altitude of 30,000 feet. We are flying at around 500 kilometres per hour, so we should be arriving at our destination in around 21 hours. Please sit back, relax and enjoy the flight.”

Jared falls asleep first, once they reach the cruising height. He has his seat fully back and is stretched out as comfortably as he can, with a pillow under his head and a blanket across his legs. Jensen falls asleep a few minutes later after he watches Jared for a few moments. The sound of Jared’s breathing lulls him to sleep and both don’t know anymore until Emily comes around, about 8 hours later, with breakfast and refreshments. Their meal is comprised of pancakes and bacon, with a small serving of fruit. Jared finds the pancakes very nice, but Jensen prefers the fruit and bacon. He never was a lover of ‘plane food’, but he eats it all none-the-less. The meal is served with coffee, and they both could use the jolt of caffeine to help them stay awake.   
~*~

They were finally here and excitement was rushing along Jared’s veins as he looked out the window at the approaching land. Jensen doesn’t like this part, so his eyes were shut tight. It always made Jared laugh when he saw him, but, then again, he didn’t like clowns, so it was an equal match. He could hear the landing gear come down and lock into place. Only a few more minutes and they will be on the ground, much to Jensen’s delight. He could already feel the high humidity in the air; the captain had told them that the temperature outside was in the high 80’s and the sky was clear and blue.

The thud was the answer to Jensen’s prayers; they had finally touched down and Jensen was finally able to breathe normally. He didn’t mind flying, he just hated landing and take off. He could feel the heat, so he knew they were somewhere hot and he hoped that he would find out soon, because the suspense was killing him. The plane doors were opened, waiting for them to step out. Jared goes first so he can look around and see Jensen’s reaction as he steps off the plane. Jared takes the steps pretty quickly and then stops at the bottom and turns to wait.

Jensen had his head down as he reached the door, but when the heat hits him, he looks up and his eyes widened comically as he takes in what he is seeing. There were mountains in the distance…and was that the ocean? It must be. He could smell the ocean from here, even with the jet fumes. He looks down at Jared before taking the steps quickly, stopping just in front of his husband, and looks up into his eyes with curiosity sparkling in them.

“Where are we Jay?” Jensen asked Jared pleadingly.

“We’re in Mauritius, Jen. The quicker we get out bags, the quicker we can get to the hotel. I hope you’ll like where I’ve picked.” Jared replied, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

In response to Jared’s apprehension, Jensen reaches up and wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him downwards, kissing the worry away. Tongues tangled and duelled as they fought for the dominance of the kiss.

The reality of where they were began to sink in as they pulled apart when breathing became a major necessity. Their surroundings finally began to become clearer as the lust cooled off a bit. The sound of a car horn makes them turn around and they spot an uncovered jeep coming towards them. There was a young looking girl driving the vehicle. They can see she has a deep rich tan and curly hair from where they stood. She stops the vehicle just a few feet from them and turns toward them and smiles brightly.

“Hello Mr and Mr Ackles-Padalecki. My name is Becky and I am your driver for your journey to the hotel and if you want to venture out and see the island and its attractions. It will take around another hour and a half to get there once we have your luggage in the car. As soon as you’re comfortable, we can be on our way.”

Becky is a very capable driver and true to her words, they arrive at the main doors in exactly the time she had told them. As soon as the jeep stops, one of the concierge staff comes out and retrieves their luggage from the jeep, putting them onto a trolley and then politely telling Jared and Jensen that he would take care of the luggage and it would be in their room for when they have checked in.

The receptionist smiles as they stand in front of her. She listens attentively as Jared gives his name. She types it in to the system and congratulates them on their marriage (Jared, of course, had booked the honeymoon package). Jared had booked it with his married name before he was actually married, and that made the receptionist smile to herself. It was easy to see the love between the two standing in front of her.

She hands them both a key card and gives them directions of how to get to their room. She also explains that there are menus in the room for room service, but if they wish to go to the hotel restaurant, then the kitchen closes at 10pm. Information packets on the attractions and services the hotel provided are also available in their room.   
~*~

The second the elevator doors close behind them, Jensen has Jared pinned up against one of the walls. His left hand is holding Jared’s wrists in place as his lips latched onto his neck and bite down, before he glides his tongue along to soothe the sting. Jensen just couldn’t believe that Jared had organised all this and managed to keep it secret. He loved this man even more with each passing second.

He slides his hand down the finely toned chest, over the slightly round stomach…that was a first; when did Jared’s belly get more rounded? Jensen couldn’t figure it out and put it down to the rich food that they had eaten at the wedding and the plane food, plus all that coffee. Shrugging his shoulders, Jensen continues on with his exploration, before stopping at the rapidly growing bulge that was now beginning to tent Jared’s pants.

Jensen rubs his hand along the shaft and felt it as it hardened further, the tip smearing the inside of Jared’s pants as pre-come oozed from the slit. Jared moans as he feels his husband’s hand glide along his flesh, even through the fabric of his clothing. He tries to break free from Jensen’s grasp, but was having no luck so far and it was turning him on even more. Jensen had never shown this much aggressiveness before and now Jared wanted to know where Jensen would take it.

Jensen stops briefly as the doors opened indicating they had arrived at their floor. Tugging Jared along by his hand, they head for their room, both eager to continue on from where they left off in the elevator. Jensen reached into his pocket and pulled out his key card and swiped it through the slot. The light turned green and he let Jared enter first then quickly followed him. Closing the door behind him, he tugged on Jared’s hand and pulled him back and pushed him up against the door. He latches on to Jared’s neck once more with his lips as his hands continued on their exploration, only this time, opening Jared’s shirt as he went, pulling it free from his pants. He eases it from Jared’s shoulders and lets it fall to the floor where they stand. The pants were next; he pops open the button and pushes the zipper down as his hand goes under the fabric of Jared’s boxers. He wraps his hand around the hard, leaking flesh and pulls hard on it causing Jared to whimper. He’s already panting out loud as his heart rate and breathing quickens.

“Need to lie down on the bed, Jen. C-can’t stay standing much longer. Need you. Please.” Jared begged as his knees begin to weaken from the pleasure that Jensen’s inflicting on him.

“Of course baby, anything you want.” Jensen moves back and guides Jared over to the bed, not even taking in what’s around them. He’s too focused on the man in front of him and all the pleasure that he wants this man to feel from his hands, lips, tongue and cock.

Jensen nudges Jared as the back of his knees hit the side of the bed. He falls backwards onto the bed, his arms stretching out as he lands in the middle of the bed, bouncing slightly as he finally lands fully centred. He looks up at Jensen with those beautiful hazel eyes and it was so easy for Jensen to see the lust and love in their depths. He pulls Jared’s pants down his legs, stops by his shoes to pull them off before tugging the offending material the rest of the way.

He starts to pull of his boxers next but stops when he catches sight of Jared’s stomach again. It stands out more when he’s lying down; it looks almost like a small watermelon. Jensen tries to figure out why it seems so familiar, something in the back of his mind is trying to surface but he looses his train of thought when Jared groans and rolls his hips beneath him. He can feel the hard line of his cock against his hand, so he grabs for the boxers again and pulls them off, wanting to get to his prize.

Jared’s cock is so hard. The head is leaking copious amounts of fluid on his lower stomach.

Before Jensen continues on his quest of ravishing the man beneath him, he turns around to see what he can use for lube, when he spots their luggage in the corner by the door. Grinning to himself, he gets off the bed and goes over to the bags. He finds what he needs after digging around inside his bag for a few minutes.

Jensen stops in his tracks as his eyes land on Jared again. His eyes track down that gorgeous, tanned body to where his own hand is stroking his cock with slow movements. Jensen can see Jared is watching him through heavy-lidded eyes.

Jared licks his lips when he spots Jensen watching him. As his tongue slides along his bottom lip sensuously, Jared’s lip becomes shiny with spit.

Jensen is mesmerised by the scene in front of him and moans out loud. He quickly makes his way back over and climbs onto the bed, knocking Jared’s hand away from his cock, growling out mine as he takes over with torturous slides of his own hand. Jared’s mewls as he can feel Jensen’s wedding ring glide a long his cock. It catches the underside as Jensen’s fingers massage the nerves, which causes pleasure to shoot up his spine and back down to his toes, making them curl in as his body shakes with the pleasure surging through him.

Jensen looks up from what he’s doing to find Jared looking at him, his eyes silently pleading for him to touch him. Jensen surges upwards towards those heavenly lips and kisses Jared hard, plundering his mouth with his tongue. Their tongues battle with each other for what feels like hours. They break apart when their lungs begin to burn from the lack of oxygen. Their mouths join together again as quickly as before and continue on as their passion for one another rises from deep within.

Jensen leaves Jared’s lips and starts to make his way down that sinful neck, biting into the flesh and sucking on it, marking him. He soothes the bitten flesh before continuing down his chest until he reaches his nipples. The brown coloured buds are already pebble hard. He latches onto the left one first, swirling his tongue around the bud, sucking on it, and then biting hard before gently soothing it with gentle swipes of his tongue. He moves to the right one next and gives it the same treatment.

Jared moans as Jensen torments his body in the best possible way. He writhes underneath him as he feels Jensen’s lips surrounding one of his nipples, torturing it, before moving onto his other one and doing the same thing. As he feels the heat and pleasure scorch along his insides, he tries to calm his breathing down, but he begins to feel Jensen move further down his body, kissing, licking and nipping at his skin as he goes. His body arches up as Jensen makes contact with his belly button. He can feel his lips move over the area and feels him sucking on his skin. Jared is powerless to stop the deep guttural moan from leaving his lips.

He barely notices as Jensen leaves the sensitive area and starts making his way lower still. His mind registers the movement too late and it is only when Jensen’s wet, hot mouth lowers over his aching flesh does he realise what has happened. His back arches off the bed in a perfect bow-like shape. He can’t move his hips because Jensen’s hand is stretched across his lower body, keeping him pinned to the bed below.

He whined as Jensen teased his flesh, hollowing out his cheeks to suck for a small bit, and then stopping, only to lick at the leaking tip He moves his mouth back down towards the nerves just under the crown, sucking on them until Jared writhes some more.

While Jared is occupied with the feeling of those lips around his flesh, Jensen flicks the cap of the lube open and squeezes a generous amount onto his free hand. He spreads the gel around his fingers until they are evenly coated before bringing them to the furled muscle. He rubs a finger back and forth, smearing the gel around before pushing a finger against the tight ring of muscle. He can feel Jared’s body tense, so he rubs Jared’s belly to soothe him, while doubling his efforts on his cock. He feels Jared’s body gradually relax, so Jensen continues with his task. His finger slides in more easily and he begins to move it in and out until he can add another finger, this time scissoring them as he brings them back out towards the opening before pushing them back in. He knows he has hit the spongy mass when Jared’s body shudders and arches off the bed once more while moaning out Jensen’s name like a prayer. Jensen pulls out the two and slowly presses three back inside, constantly scissoring and stretching them to help Jared take his cock more easily. Jensen could feel his cock inside his pants, achingly hard and begging to be inside that warmth.

He couldn’t wait anymore, so he pulled his fingers out carefully and quickly shed his clothes. He probably broke a record in how fast he did strip all his clothes from his body, but all he could think about was the man in front of him.

Climbing quickly back onto the bed, Jensen grabbed the tube again and squirted another generous dollop of gel onto his hand. He reaches down and wraps his hand around his cock, moaning at the feeling of his own fingers on his flesh. Before he could end things prematurely, he let himself go and moved back in between the V of Jared’s thighs. He raises one of Jared’s legs high on his waist, allowing the younger man to wrap it around him, while he left the other one lying on the bed. He rubbed his cock back and forth along Jared’s opening until Jared growled at him to _hurry the fuck up._

Jensen relented to his husband’s demands and pushed his cock in through the puckered hole. Instant heat grabbed at him, making him shudder as he tried to calm himself before erupting too early. He pushed in steadily as the walls pulsed around him, squeezing him tight. He stopped only when his balls hit the smooth surface of Jared’s perfect ass. They both moan at the feeling, Jensen from the tight, hot channel gripping him and Jared from the feeling of being full to the brim with Jensen’s thick, long, pulsing shaft.

“Move Jen. God, please move.”

“Okay baby. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

Jensen pulls out slowly, dragging his cock along the sensitive walls of his channel until only the tip remains. He slams back inside hard and repeats the process until Jared can’t make coherent words. He pulls his cock back out again and grinds his hips forward, the tip of his cock grazing Jared’s prostate as he slides back in. It causes Jared to scream out as his body shakes from pleasure coursing through his veins and touching his nerve endings. Keeping the same angle, Jensen repeats the motion, causing Jared to scream out again and again in pleasure. He calls out Jensen’s name like a prayer and begs to come, wanting Jensen to touch him and kiss him. Jensen obliges him by taking his cock in his hand and jacking him in time with his thrusts. Jared tilts his head up for a kiss and Jensen smiles at him. He leans further forward and plants his lips against Jared’s and kisses him hard, dragging his tongue back into his mouth to tangle with his own.

Jared pulls his lips from Jensen’s when he feels his balls draw up towards his body. His body is tingling with the sensation of his on-coming orgasm; his back arches against the mattress as his cock erupts between their bellies, coating them in his hot sticky come. His walls clench around Jensen’s cock, hard, gripping him intensely causing the older man to explode inside him, shouting out Jared’s name as his body shakes from the sheer pleasure of it.

Pulling out as gently as he could, Jensen turns to his side and flops back onto the bed, breathing heavily as his body calms down from its orgasmic high. Jared was in the exact same state as he was, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each pull in of breath.

Jared curls into Jensen’s side once his body has calmed down considerably. Jensen’s arm immediately curls around his waist and pulls him closer to him. Their bodies, now sated, fall into a comfortable sleep, the warm sea breeze floating in through the opened balcony doors, cooling down their bodies as they slept.

~*~

 

_A week and a half later._

The first place they decided to visit was Pamplemousse Botanical Gardens, and of course Becky was there again on the morning that they decided to go. Both of them had heard about the giant water lilies, so that was their main reason for going to the gardens and boy, was it worth the exhaustion of walking around.

The second place they visit is Blue Bay. Jared jumped with delight when he spotted how clear and blue the water was. They went on one of those glass bottomed boats so they could see all the coral underneath as they sailed over it. This was the best beach out of all them as far as Jared was concerned; it was just so beautiful! He relaxed afterwards on the sand with Jensen beside him, sipping on bottles of water that they had brought with them. Jensen, of course, loved the aquarium and Jared had to admit that it was pretty cool, especially the tank that housed the sharks.

Now that they had gotten the sight seeing part of their trip out of the way, the rest of it was for relaxation and rest, although Jensen was wondering if ‘rest’ was the wrong word. Jared had become insatiable in bed. Sometimes they would make love two or three times a night, and sometimes during the day as well, until Jared would eventually be sated enough to be able to sleep. Jensen was no way complaining, but even he was tired now.

Jared falls asleep not long into the flight going home, back to their house in Vancouver. Eric wants them to get back into filming pretty much as soon as they arrive back, so Jared wants to get some sleep. Emily and Roslyn were the flight attendants again, which makes Jared feel more at ease as he already knew them, so it doesn’t take him long to fall asleep. He had been getting increasingly tired the last few days. Jensen has already fallen asleep, which makes Jared grin to himself before he, too, succumbs to sleep.

~*~

A sharp intense pain shoots across Jared’s lower abdomen, causing the younger man to wake from his deep sleep. He takes a deep breath and the pain eases slightly, so he sits up, but as he does, another jarring pain smashes through his abdomen causing him to cry out slightly over its intensity. Gripping his stomach, he rises slowly from his seat and makes his way to the bathroom. He just makes the doorway when another, more intense pain, makes him fall to his knees. On doing, so he notices that his jeans feel wet. He reaches his hand down and touches the dampness. He pulls his hand away and notices that it was red. It takes another few seconds for his brain to register it as blood. Panic starts to set in as he doesn’t know why it was happening. Another stabbing pain erupts through his abdomen, shaking him to his core. He cries out for Jensen, but cannot help but succumb to the pain. His vision blacks out and he slumps to the floor, unconscious.

Jensen jerks awake when Jared’s screams penetrates through his mind. He turns in his seat, quickly turning his head to the opposite seat to ask Jared what was wrong, but finding it empty sent chills down his spine. Panic fills him as he looks around where they were seated, but he can’t see Jared anywhere. Ignoring the seatbelt sign, he un-clicks the belt and leaves his seat in search of his husband. He decides to check the bathroom next, hoping and praying that Jared was alright. It takes Jensen just under two minutes to get where he needed, but as soon as he sees Jared on the floor, he freezes. It took him a few seconds before his brain catches up and he moves quickly, dropping to his knees. He checks for a pulse and finds one. It was really faint but it was there, the tiny thump, thump of the heart gives Jensen hope. Jensen checks the rest of Jared next and gasps when he sees that Jared’s jeans have blood on them. He pulls Jared’s legs slightly apart and then noticed that his entire crotch area was soaked in blood. It was already coagulating; even Jensen knows that this is not good, and he isn’t a doctor. The smell of copper from the blood wafted through the tiny cabin space.

Jensen calls out for Emily and Roslyn. They come immediately upon hearing their names being called, and when they notice how desperate it sounds, like panic has invaded the normally controlled voice, they know that something is not right. Emily gets the first aid kit the minute she spots Jared, while Roslyn heads back to the cabin and informs Captain Gibbons of the situation at the back of the cabin. He immediately goes on the radio and contacts air traffic control to alert them that one of the passengers is in dire need of medical assistance. Luckily for everyone concerned, they are only fifteen minutes from going into the decent to Vancouver International Airport. The Captain is informed that two emergency technicians are standing by and waiting. He is also informed that he has priority clearance and is to land as soon as he safely can.

Soon, Jensen is being told to prepare himself for landing. Even though Jensen knows he should go back to his seat, what with aviation laws and everything, he can’t pull himself away from Jared. He needs to be here to make sure that he’s still breathing. Jensen feels the planes wheels come out and he knows that landing is imminent, so he braces himself next to the bathroom and holds Jared’s hand, constantly rubbing his thumb along the man’s wrist, seeking comfort in the fact that his skin is warm.

The plane thuds down onto the runway and Jensen can hear the reverse thrusters turn on. He knows that help is on its way. Soon, Jared will be in an ambulance and on his way to the hospital. He just prays that it is not as serious as it appears. He can’t live without this man; there is just no way. He can hear the commotion in the front of the plane and he knows it’s the paramedics coming on board. Both are women, one older than the other, but they have their medical kits and a stretcher and that is all Jensen cares about.

“What’s his name?” The younger of the two asks.

“Jared.” Jensen replies, wondering briefly if his voice had ever sounded so hoarse.

“Hello, Jared? Can you hear me? My name is Melanie and I’m going to help you, okay?”

They begin with checking Jared’s vitals and both are pleased to find a steady heartbeat. The other paramedic, Connie, asks Jensen some questions and Jensen tries his best but the only thing he can really tell them is that Jared’s scream of his name is what woke him and that it sounded like he was in pain. There’s a look of worry, though, when they spot the blood on Jared’s jeans.

They start checking other areas; Melanie uses her stethoscope on Jared’s stomach and notices his rounded belly. She looks at her partner and asks her to radio in saying that they need an expert in male pregnancy to be in the emergency room when they get there. Jensen looks at her stupidly when she says this and she sees his confusion.

She explains to him about Jared’s rounded stomach and the large amount of blood between Jared’s legs. She’s not a hundred per cent certain, but she is thinks that Jared has suffered a miscarriage and has haemorrhaged because of it, which means his condition could be very serious.

Melanie calls her partner over after she moved the stretcher closer. They proceed by putting a board under Jared first to help lift him onto the stretcher. Even though it is lowered, it is still pretty high for them to be lifting someone of Jared’s size.

He sits in the ambulance numb across from the stretcher feeling numb and all he can do is plead with everything in him for Jared to wake up. He feels so lost and scared. He doesn’t know what to do. He feels like the ambulance is closing in on him. He feels cold all the way through to his bones; pregnant, miscarriage, haemorrhage. These words go around Jensen’s mind over and over, and he is trying to make sense of them. How could he have been pregnant? He’s a man; men don’t get pregnant. It doesn’t make sense. He grips his head with his hands while the ambulance speeds its way to the hospital.

A sudden burst of light breaks his train of thought. Connie is at the back of the vehicle pulling out the stretcher as Melanie holds the top half, and it is lowered to the ground and brought up to regulation height.

Two nurses and a doctor are waiting for them and they make their way over as soon as they see enough space to work on their patient. Jensen follows them. He is holding Jared’s hand again, afraid to let go in case something else goes wrong, but he is told to let go when they reach a set of double doors. Jensen starts freaking out not knowing what’s happening or where they’re taking Jared. Melanie grabs his hand and starts speaking to Jensen gently and carefully.

“It’s okay, Jensen. He’s being taken into the OR because they need to stop the bleeding. Do you have family that you can contact to come and wait with you?”

Jensen nods his head and starts to pull out his phone and dial his mom’s number back in Texas. He doesn’t even know what time it is there, but all he can do is hope that she’ll answer quickly. He hears the phone ring once, twice and then three times before he hears his mother’s hello coming through the speaker. A rush of relief floods Jensen’s system at the word.

“Jensen, sweetheart, is that you?” His mom asks.

“Momma,” Jensen begins before tears start clouding his eyes and his voice starts to waiver.

“Jensen, what’s the matter? I’m beginning to worry. Tell me what’s wrong, sweetheart.”

“Momma, it’s Jared. We’re at the hospital in Vancouver. He collapsed on the plane, momma, and there was so much blood. I’m scared momma, I don’t know what to do,” Jensen sobs into the phone. He’s barely holding it in his hand as he is shaking so hard.

“Oh my God, what do you mean by blood?” Donna asks, her own voice shaking as tears begin to fill her own eyes listening to her son’s distress.

“They think he miscarried and haemorrhaged because of it. I don’t know what they mean by that. He’s a man,” Jensen starts hyperventilating as his mind keeps seeing Jared’s unconscious form lying on the ground.

“Jensen, sweetheart, you need to calm down. Everything will be okay. Your dad and I will book the first flight and we’ll make sure Gerald and Sherri are on it, too. We’ll be there soon; just keep breathing and try to think positive.” His mom pleads with him as she can hear the panic rising in every breath her son is taking.

She relaxes as soon as she hears him take a deep breath and starts to calm himself down. Her words must have gotten through to him. She hangs up once she knows he’s okay. She rings another number then and tells them what’s going on, knowing that they can get there sooner than she and Alan can.

After his Mom ended the call, he makes his way over to a chair in the waiting room and falls down on to it, all the while staring at those doors, wishing someone would come out and tell him what the fuck is going on. He doesn’t know how long he sits there thinking back to when he found Jared. He can still see and smell the blood and imagines the coppery taste invading his mouth once more causing him to feel like gagging.

He takes slow, deep breaths to calm himself down, when he suddenly hears his name called out, almost like a whisper on a breeze, but the voice gets louder with each call of his name. He looks up he spots Chris and Steve coming towards him.

He gets up just before they stop in front of them. Chris wraps his arms around him in a tight hug and that’s when he really breaks down. Heavy tears roll down his cheeks and onto Chris’s shirt. He feels the hug get stronger as his emotions plummet to the floor. He cries for what feels like an eternity before he pulls back and lets Chris go. Steve hugs him then, whispering in his ear that everything will be okay, that Jared is a fighter and that they’ll get through this. Jensen prays Steve is right. He hopes more than anything that Jared is okay and that he will have some answers once a doctor shows up and finally explains what’s going on. Until then, he sits back down, Chris and Steve at either side of him, until their families can get there.

The warmth he feels emanating from both of his friends seeps into his skin, even from their legs barely touching, but it keeps him focused on the present. He’s holding the cup of coffee that Chris bought him. It is half full, but he can’t get himself to drink the rest of it. It feels like sand paper in his throat, so he just holds it. His hands have something to do, even if it’s the smallest of things.

~*~

Footsteps approach him as he waits, desperate thoughts running through his mind as he waits for news on Jared.

Jensen sees a pair of sneakers in front of him as he stares straight at the ground. He’s afraid to look up but he knows he has to. Dark green eyes full of understanding meet emerald green eyes filled with fear and desperation.

“Mr. Ackles, my name is Doctor Natalie Wilson; I am the attending looking after you’re husband. Unfortunately I can confirm that he suffered a haemorrhage which has resulted in a miscarriage. We’ve stopped the bleeding, but there was nothing we could do to save the foetus.

“He’s on morphine for the pain and he’s still under sedation for the time being. I have been informed that you didn’t know your husband was pregnant and I am assuming that he didn’t know either.”

“I don’t understand how he could have been pregnant. He’s a man. Men don’t get pregnant; it’s just not possible.” Jensen says.

“I can understand that you are confused. I understand his parents are on the way here; I believe that they will have the answers that you need.”

“They should be here in about three hours.”

Jensen sees the doctor nod her head in answer. He sees her stop a nurse to make sure that she informs him the minute Jared’s parents arrive.

She turns back to Jensen. “If you’ll excuse me, I have other patients to see, but if anything changes, I’ll let you know right away.”

“Okay, thank you, doctor.”

~*~

Seconds turn to minutes, minutes to hours. He can hear to clock in the corner of room, tick-tock, tick-tock. He wants to break it, smash it to tiny pieces, replicating how his heart feels at that moment. Pain is swallowing him whole, sucking him down into darkness as he waits. Christ! Where the hell are they?

The tiles on the floor are blurring now into a putrid looking colour; white ceramic with blotches that look like bird poop to him. His mind must be playing tricks now because he can hear voices with a Texas accents. He can’t make out the words but they’re coming closer. Does he look up only to be disappointed when it turns out to be no-one? He gives in and makes his head tilt upwards and feels an overwhelming sense of relief when he sees both sets of parents.

Finally he can get some answers! Someone better explain to him why the fuck Jared miscarried, or better still, how he was able to get pregnant. Jensen’s just about to say something when the doctor comes back in and asks everyone to sit down. Jensen can tell from the looks on Sherri and Gerald’s faces that they still haven’t been informed about what has happened to Jared.

He doesn’t know whether he should feel happy or sad over this. Maybe in a while he might feel something, but at the moment he feels numb, like ice has taken over his body from the inside out, hardening his heart and mind against the onslaught of even more pain and confusion. He just doesn’t know how much more he can take. He needs to see Jared for himself, needs to see with his own eyes that he’s going to be okay. He needs to hold him close and whisper words of love into his ear.

They’re staring at him now, he can feel it. He sits up fully, the bones in his back creaking slightly from being hunched over for a prolonged amount of time. They probably thought he was praying; maybe he was, but he can’t remember, doesn’t care really. They can think what they like. He meets the doctor’s eyes once more, and they’re still kind and understanding, even now.

“I assume you’re all family?” At their nods, she continues. “As I told Mr. Ackles earlier, Jared has unfortunately suffered a miscarriage which was cause by severe haemorrhaging. He was in the early stages of the second trimester, but there was nothing we could do. He’s resting comfortably right now, but I am sure he’s going to be very confused.”

The doctor pauses to take in the reactions of the people around him. She sees matching guilty looks on the faces of Jared’s parents. She knows now that they have withheld vital information from their son and his husband. But before she discusses the matter with them, Jared needs to come first.

“Jensen, he woke up briefly and has asked for you. He can only see you for the time being. Once he’s awake properly, then more he can have more visitors.”

Jensen gets up from his seat and follows the doctor out through double doors and down another corridor, passing various wards and nurses stations on their way. Eventually, they stop outside a private room in the I.C.U. The doctor puts her hand on Jensen’s arm which makes him automatically turn in his direction.

“I don’t want you to be alarmed by all the equipment in his room, but they are all necessary for his treatment while he’s under supervision. We have him connected to a heart monitor, but that is just a precautionary measure, so don’t worry about that. Because he lost a lot of blood he is quite pale, but again, don’t worry. He’s had a blood transfusion, so his colour should return to normal soon. I just want you to be prepared, okay?”

Jensen nods, still not able to fully communicate yet. He has to use some anti-bacterial gel on his hand before he goes it to stop spreading germs, but as soon as he’s done he takes a deep breath, then he pushes the door open. He takes a step before stopping abruptly when his eyes take in the sight of his husband. He’s so still, so unlike the man that he knows, who has boundless energy and makes everyone smile with his affectionate grin.

Jensen finally manages to move further into the room. His walk is slow as he moves almost stiffly, one foot forward then another until finally he stands before the bed, staring down at his love, husband and friend. Tears fall gently from his eyes, cascading down his cheeks like river water as it flows over rocks.

Jensen reaches out and touches Jared’s fingers, stroking them like he would do with his hair. He feels warm, which is good, because Jared’s like a full length hot water bottle or an electric blanket. He grins to himself despite the heaviness of the situation.

He hates to do it, but there are some things he needs to know, so he leaves the room after placing a tender kiss on Jared’s lips. He wants answers and he’s going to get them.

His steps are purposeful this time, his stride strong, as he makes his way back along the corridor and back through the double doors. His parents, Chris and Steve look up as he enters the waiting room. They see the determination in his eyes and they brace themselves for what is about to come.

Jensen finds a nurse and asks here if there is a private room they could use. Sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere, she nods and gives him directions to the visitors lounge. He gestures for Gerald and Sherri to follow him and without being asked, his parent’s came, too.

For a while everything is eerily still. It’s quite an unsettling feeling, especially as it concerns people he has known for years. Jensen’s voice rips through the silence, his voice clearly portraying how shocked and upset he is.

“Would any one of you care to tell me what the hell you’ve neglected to tell us?!”

The door swings with such force that it bounces off the wall. When he is met with more silence, he walks over to his mom and just cries, shaking his head back and forth saying, why didn’t they tell us, why keep it a secret. Donna just holds him close, her heart breaking for the pain and anguish her son is feeling. His body is shaking as he cries, his tears soaking her top.

She glances upwards and looks Gerald and Sherri. There is sadness in their eyes but it is over shadowed by guilt. Donna looks Sherri in the eye and then speaks, asking two questions that will shake everyone to the very core of their being.

“Did you know Jared was able to conceive, and if you did, why would you keep such a secret from your son for the past 29 years of his life?” Her voice is cool and calm, but her face is showing her real emotions. She’s angry for her son and Jared, for the fact that they were kept in the dark over this. If the pair had known, then Jared would have been able to use proper protection and been able to keep an eye out for signs of pregnancy. But no; he wasn’t given that chance. Donna only hoped that Jared would know it wasn’t his fault that they lost the baby.

Whilst Gerald and Sherri absorbed the questions and tried to think how to answer, everybody else waited none-too-patiently for the response. Seconds seem to tick by slowly before Sherri starts to talk.

Sherri finally took a breath and began to speak. “I know that you’re all angry with the both of us for keeping this a secret for so long, especially you Jensen, but before any of you come to your conclusions as to why, please listen to me as I say that we did it for Jared. It was only when he turned sixteen did we find out ourselves that every second generation of males in Gerald’s family carried a special gene that enabled them to conceive and carry a child. We found out because Gerald’s brother, Marcus, had given birth to twin girls the same year Jared turned sixteen. As you can imagine we were shocked, couldn’t even grasp the concept for a time, but we soon realised it was true. Marcus is the second son, so we knew then that Jared also carried that exact same gene.” She didn’t wait for a reaction, just continued on.

“We didn’t worry for a good few years because he always dated girl. It was only when he told us that he was bi and in love with Jensen, did we realise that we had to tell him, but we just didn’t know how. Looking back now we should have told the both of you. Believe me, it will be a long time before we can ever forgive ourselves. If we had said something, then you could’ve had a healthy baby and Jared would’ve have been spared all this pain.

“Please know how sorry we are. I promise that we will try to make it up to Jared. We just hope you both can forgive us.” Sherri’s voice cracks at the last sentence, her emotions finally taking hold. She begins to cry and her body shakes with her sobs. Gerald puts his arms around her and she places her head on his shoulders, crying for her son who they have let down in the worst possible way, and for their own stupidity.

 

Everyone in the room just sat there still in shock from what Sherri had just told them. Jensen is the first one to snap out of it and as angry as he feels, he knows he can’t take it out on them because, at the end of the day, they are Jared’s parents. Jared will decide how he feels and then Jensen can either feel angry or can forgive – whatever Jared wants.

So he decides to walk over to them and he places his hand on Sherri’s shoulder. She raises her head and looks at Jensen. She lets out an audible breath when she looks into his eyes and sees so many emotions swirling in their depts. Confusion and anger, but the most prevailing one is hurt.

“Sherri, I can only speak for myself here, but I sort of understand why you kept it a secret. There are only a few states that are more than tolerant with same sex couples, so I can only imagine how bad it would be if it were common knowledge that some men can bear children.” He paused to take a breath, trying to decide what to say without sounding too harsh. “I don’t know how Jared will react when you tell him; the only thing I know for sure is that he will be hurt, and that he may blame himself until we all tell him that what has happened was not his fault in any shape or form. I think he will be more understanding than you think, but be prepared for some backlash from him. It would be best to tell him when he’s more aware of what’s happen and when he can have more than one visitor. You need to tell him together.”

Jensen squeezes Sherri’s shoulder once more before turning back and sitting down in-between his parents and Chris, with Steve sitting on the other side of him to him.

~*~

Four more hours tick by and numerous cups of hospital coffee are drunk; which, by the way, taste putrid, but it’s all they’ve got. Eventually a nurse comes back into the waiting room and informs them that Jared has woken up and is looking for Jensen.

“He’s was quite agitated, so the doctor assures me that it’s okay for you to go and see him. He politely informed the doctor that if you didn’t come to him then he would drag himself out of bed to look for you. So, Jensen, could if you kindly follow me and I will take you to him.”

She also informs them that he has been out of the I.C.U which means he’s not critical anymore. After today Jared will be allowed two visitors, but for now, it will be only Jensen.

 

~*~  
Jensen follows the nurse as she leads him to Jared’s new room. He pauses outside the door, wondering how to tell Jay that he miscarried, and subsequently lost their baby, and that he’s able to bear children in the first place. How will he react? He may have told Sherri that everything would be okay but, he really doesn’t know.

He pushes the door open and is greeted with a pair of eyes that he’s been longing to see since this ordeal began over twenty hours ago. Dr. Wilson is in with him and when he enters the room completely, he knows from the look on Jared’s face that he’s just been told everything. He can see the tears falling from his eyes and his own eyes automatically track the path as they slide down his cheeks only to drop off at the bottom of his chin.

Jensen just catches the final few words before the doctor turns to greet him:

“Jared, this was not your fault. You didn’t know that you could become pregnant. It’s very rare, but the males in your family do carry the gene. I’m pretty sure that once you are back to full health there is every possibility that you can conceive again. I recommend, though, that you talk to your husband about everything that’s happened. I know that he’s been extremely worried about you.” Dr. Wilson turns when she hears the sound of the door opening. She smiles at Jensen and ushers him further into the room. She wishes them both well before heading off on her rounds again.

Jared looks at Jensen, his eyes still full of tears that have yet too fall. He lifts up his arm and extends his hand and waits for Jensen to take hold of it, and when he does, he squeezes it and his remaining tears finally fall. Jensen’s heart breaks at the sight and he quickly wraps his arms around Jared and holds him close. He whispers words of love and tells him that everything will be alright, that he didn’t know and how it is not his fault. He continues to hold him, pouring all of his love into it, letting Jared know how much he’s loved and that nothing bad will happen again.

~*~

A week later, Jared is sitting up on the hospital bed, reading the sports section from the local newspaper. The pain that he felt before is only slight now. It twinges now and again if he sits up or moves too fast, but other than that, he’s been feeling good. He still hasn’t seen his parents since he woke up, and deep down he doesn’t know if he can, but he does know that they are sorry; Jensen filled him in on everything that had happened while he was in surgery.

Jensen didn’t want too at first, saying that it was best coming from his parents, but Jared just whipped out the puppy eyes and Jensen crumbled. He explained to him that the men in his family carry a rare gene that allows every second generation of males to become pregnant. Usually, they can carry a child without too many complications, but every pregnancy depends on the health of the parent and the growing child.

As Jensen told him everything, Jared was shocked but also extremely disappointed with his parents, hence why he hasn’t seen them yet. But he will eventually. He misses his mom and dad; he asked Jensen to let them know that it would take him a while before he saw them, but to have a little patience. It is not every day you are told that you can become pregnant, especially when said person is a man. His parents replied saying they understood and would be here until Jared fully recovered.

~*~

It has been three weeks now since he told his parents he didn’t want to see them yet and it was only now that Jared was beginning to get restless. He hated being confined to bed, having nurses come in every few hours to check his vitals and to make sure he was eating properly, which was funny considering how crappy the food was. Jensen did sneak him in a proper sandwich the other day, and it was heaven. But he longed to be at home with Jensen, in their bed, just cuddling. He misses Jensen the most. Don’t get him wrong, Jensen has been here everyday and sat with him for hours, but that’s it. He misses the feel of his husband’s fingers sliding along his body, the feel of his lips when they kiss. How much longer were they going to keep him here? Another week? A month? A whole year cooped up in a hospital bed? They better not. He’ll sign himself out if it comes to that.

But will Jensen want to touch him again? He lost their baby all because he didn’t pay close attention too himself. He knows Jensen has already told him that it wasn’t his fault, but a part of him thinks that it was. He’ll have to ask Jensen if he still wants him. Does he still find him attractive now? Liquid builds up in his eyes, making them shine under the florescent lighting. Tears finally fall, cascading down his cheeks to drop off at his chin and then splash onto his hands below. He doesn’t bother wiping them away, even when he hears the door opening.

He can barely make out Jensen’s shape through the blanket of tears, but in his heart he knows it’s him. He also knows the instant Jensen realises that he’s crying, because he’s rushing over to him and wrapping those arms around him. His warmth is penetrating through Jared’s skin and he begins to relax. Small sobs leave his mouth now.

Jensen is carding his fingers through his Jared’s hair when he speaks.

“Jared, what’s wrong?” Jensen asks, his voice thread, as if he’s trying not to cry himself.

Jared thinks about lying for a split second, but he knows Jensen will see right through it, so he takes a breath before replying.

“Do you still love me? Do you still want me? Can you forgive me for not noticing I was carrying our baby?” Jared braces himself for the answer.

“Oh my god Jared, of course I love you and want you. But I also want you know that there is nothing to forgive. It’s not your fault that it happened. It was an accident. You didn’t even know that you were carrying a baby, and if you ever want to try again when you’re ready, we can. I always wanted to family but I resigned to the fact that I couldn’t unless we turned to adoption or surrogacy. But to have a child with you would make me the happiest man alive.” Jensen hugged Jared again to reinforce how much he loved him and also kissed him passionately. His tongue swipes out to caress over Jared’s lips before plunging inside and mapping out the hot cavern he loves so much. He pulls back only when breathing becomes a necessity.

Jared moans deep from within his throat when Jensen pulls back. God, he’s missed this so much. He wants to chase those lips and kiss them some more, but common sense prevailed, his brain remembering where they are. He looks at Jensen and wonders when he’d be allowed to go home and be able to do more than kiss.

“About three more days and I can take you home. The doctor told me that you’ve healed well and only wants a few more days to make sure that everything else is okay,” Jensen smiles and then chuckles when the realisation hits Jared that he spoke the last part of his inner thoughts out loud.

Jared blushes, but also smiles at the news. He wants to get out of here now, but he could handle three more days if it meant he was leaving. Leaning back on the pillow, he closes his eyes as a smile takes over his face. Drifting off to sleep proves to be hard at first, that is until Jensen started running his fingers through his hair. The gentle motion was enough to make him fall asleep safe in the knowledge that Jensen was here with him and still loved him even after everything that had happened.

 

~*~

Finally it was time to go home. Jared actually woke up this morning with a smile etched across his face since Doctor Wilson told him that yesterday that he would be going him today. Jensen had brought in fresh clothes for him to wear, so he showered and shaved as quickly as he could. As has been a long time since last had a shave (he was beginning to look more rugged the past few weeks), he was happy to finally feel smooth clean shaven skin on his face.

 

After drying off, he puts on his clothes. It felt good to just put on some boxers, a pair of jeans and a shirt. Jensen had picked his best worn pair of jeans, too, so they were extra soft against the skin of his legs. He pulls on his and shoes and waits for Jensen to come and collect him. He doesn’t have to wait too long because Jensen has just walked into his room to take him home and of course he didn’t come empty handed; he had the customary wheelchair. Jared begrudgingly sat down in it and off they went, stopping at the nurse’s station to sign his release forms so they could be on their way.

Jensen pushes the wheelchair along the corridor and up the main entrance where Jensen has parked his car. He pushes down on the brake to lock the wheelchair into position and goes around it, helping Jared to stand. Even though he knows Jared is able to get up unaided, Jensen just needs to do it, so Jared lets him with a smile on his face; he finally looked content and happy. Jensen knows that it was because he was finally able to come home, which also explained Jared letting him help.

Once Jared is settled in the passenger seat, Jensen gets into the drivers seat, puts on his seat belt and starts the car. He pulls away from the curb, checks his side mirrors and rear view mirror for on coming vehicles that maybe on the road. Once he is certain there isn’t any, he pulls out and makes his way to the main exit, indicating when he reaches it and turns in the direction for home. It will be about two hours before they reach their final destination, so he flicks on the radio at a low volume and hums along to it. Every once in a while he glances sideways at Jared. A smile tugs across his lips when he notices that Jared is drifting off to sleep, the excitement of finally coming home catching up with him.

Jared doesn’t wake up again until the car came to a complete stop. He opens his eyes and it brings an even bigger smile to his face. He was home; God, it felt so good just seeing the front door. The small nap he has had has rejuvenated him, giving him more energy. He moved to open the door but stopped when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and looks at Jensen, who is smiling just as much.

“Let me get the front door opened first before you get out of the car,” Jensen says before he unbuckles his seat belt and gets out. He jogs the few steps to the front door, lifts his hand and inserts the key into the lock. He turns the key and also pushes down on the handle and opens the door. He turns back around and makes his way back to Jared. He opens Jared’s side of the car and holds out his hand. Jared grabs hold of it and gets out of the car. He no longer has any pain and is completely healed. He continues to hold his hand as they make their way up the path to the front door.

Stepping through the front door together brings tears to both sets of eyes. They will now finally be able to live together as a married couple for the first time since their honeymoon. And Jared is also smiling for another reason; Doctor Wilson had given him the all clear to be intimate again with Jensen. He was mortified when he asked, but he knew he needed to know, so he just gathered his wits and asked the doctor some questions. Jared planned on finally having Jensen inside him tonight and he was not going to let Jensen persuade him not to.

 

Entering the lounge, he looks around and notices that it has been freshly cleaned and polished. He glances at Jensen, wondering if he knows who had done it.

“My parents and yours cleaned the house yesterday, and they also stocked the fridge and pantry.” Jensen smiled before he leads Jared over to the couch and sot down, pulling Jared with him and just breathes in and exhales out.

Jensen then tugs on Jared’s hand and gets him to straddle his thighs. He leans up and kisses Jared firmly on the lips, coaxing him into a deeper one with one swipe of his tongue. They both moan as the kiss heats up. Their lips continued its sensual dance as they slide together, tongues mapping out mouths as their hands start roaming and begin to seek out warm skin. Fingers skim along backs and chests, before they pull apart, panting as their lungs sucked back in vital oxygen. Their foreheads rest against one another as they breathe.

“The doctor gave me the all clear, Jensen,” Jared grinned as he nips at Jensen’s bottom lip before soothing it again with his tongue.

Jensen looks up into Jared’s eyes and tries to read into what he was saying, but he comes up with nothing.

“What do you mean?” Jensen asked with a confused expression marring his face.

“I asked the doctor when would we be able to make love again, and she told me that it was okay from today onwards,” Jared replies, holding on to Jensen’s hand as he bit his lip, looking at Jensen.

“Oh God, Jared,” Jensen moans and plants a quick kiss to Jared’s lips before pulling back, chuckling, as Jared follows, him trying to sneak another kiss in.

“First of all, are you sure you’re okay with it?”

“Of course, Jensen. I want to be with you. I have missed you so much; the feeling of you inside me, on top of me, all around me… and I want to try to have baby, now that I know that I can. I know it won’t replace what we’ve just lost, but I really want to try. Is that okay with you?”

“Oh Jared, I want that, too. I missed us being together, but first of all, we are going to have a nice dinner, and I’m cooking, so what would you like?”

“A nice juicy steak with all the trimmings, but instead of fries, I want creamy mashed potatoes,” Jared’s quick reply came, licking his lips already in anticipation of dinner and what would come afterwards.

Jensen laughs at Jared’s reply, knowing how much he loves his food. Carefully depositing Jared back on to the sofa, he stands up and heads to the kitchen to prepare their dinner. He pulls out all of the ingredients that he needs to make dinner; two rib-eye steaks, onions, mushrooms, carrots, broccoli, and to finish off the meal, a delicious gravy. He also opens a bottle of red wine and lets it. He pulls out a steamer pot for the vegetables and another pot for the potatoes, plus a skillet.

Jensen prepared the carrots first and puts them on at a low heat, and then he marinates the steaks. Once he has completed that part, he then follows by peeling and washing the potatoes, soaking them in cold water in their pot, waiting for the time to turn them on. The onions and mushrooms were next. He checks on the carrots once more, noticing that they have come to the boil, so he places them on second tier of the steamer on top and puts the lid back on. Lifting the pot of potatoes on to the ring, he turns it on midway and lets them cook for a bit. Drizzling some oil on to the skillet, he sets the stove on a high heat for the oil to be at the right temperature. Once he spots the oil bubbling, he places the two steaks beside each other and hears the tell-tale noise he wanted; the sizzling sound.

He turns them back down while he concentrates on getting the potatoes mashed, which had boiled to perfection just a short time ago. He moves back to the vegetables and turns them off; they both liked them slightly crunchy. Once he had finished with those he turns back to the steaks and flips them over to brown on the other side. He lets them brown for about a minute before adding the onions and then the mushrooms. Once Jensen is satisfied with them being right, he turns everything off before filling up the electric kettle and boils some water. A minute later the steam rises and the kettle clicks off. He places two heaped spoons of gravy granules into a jug before adding the boiling water. He quickly stirs so there won’t be any lumps, as nobody likes lumpy gravy.

Once everything is complete, he picks out two plates and begins placing the items on top. First the steaks, followed by the mashed potatoes, then finished off by a generous covering of gravy.

He carries the plates to the dining room where he notices that he forgot to set the table before he started cooking, so he puts the plates down and goes back to the kitchen and grabs everything that he would need, plus a box of matches. He lights the centre piece candles that were given as a wedding gift by his mom. He then places the plates correctly before going back to the sitting room to call Jared, who is sitting down exactly where he left him, but this time he had his nose in a book and looked completely engrossed. He doesn’t even notice Jensen coming into the room, so he jumps a little when Jensen called his name.

Blushing, he puts the book down and gets up and walks over to Jensen who takes hold of Jared’s hand and leads him through the kitchen, to the adjoining dining room. Jared smiles when he sees the candles and his stomach growls when the aroma of their delicious meal hits his nose. He leans sideways and gives Jensen a quick kiss on the lips, whispering a ‘thank you’ into his ear for doing everything for their dinner. Jensen smiles and says ‘you’re welcome’ in the same light, breathy tone.

~*~

 

Their meal is delicious, and Jared tells Jensen by the sounds he makes as he eats every bit of it. He moans when he has the first bite of his steak; so juicy and tender. Jensen responds by rubbing his foot along side Jared’s underneath the table. They drink a glass of wine each with their dinner before they move back to the sofa to let their dinner settle in their stomachs. They sit beside each other once again and it isn’t long before they move towards one another once again.

Their lips connect and tongues collide, hands roam once more, only this time shirts are removed and skin is touched and worshipped, which elicits moans from both of them. Hands continue to move down until they come to rest on their waistbands. Buttons are popped and zips pulled down, and hands reach in through the last layer to meet hot skin, hard and velvet to the touch. Both moan simultaneously as they caress each other. They pull apart to get much needed air; Jensen stands up first and then tugs on Jared’s hand for him to follow, which he does immediately.

They bump against walls as they manoeuvre their way up the stairs, stopping on the landing when Jensen pins Jared back against the wall and ravishes his lips and throat once more. Jensen focuses on the part just below Jared’s ear, nibbling and sucking on the skin causing Jared to moan deliciously as one of his erogenous zones is over taken by Jensen’s talented mouth. Jared then pushes Jensen back to continue the journey to their bedroom where their California king bed awaited them.

Jared opens the bedroom door by touch alone as his other senses are preoccupied with the sensations coursing through each nerve ending. He is gently pushed back until the backs of his knees hit the bed. With a gentle nudge from Jensen, he fall back onto the bed and then proceeds to pull himself up further onto the bed until his head is resting on the pillows near the headboard.

Jensen moans at the sight that greets his eyes, his gaze swooping along the image of his husband sprawled out on their bed. Jared’s are legs splayed apart, his chest is heaving with each breath, and his face is red from arousal. The usual hazel colour of his eyes is engulfed by black, a sheer sign of how turned on he is.

Jensen reaches out and pulls off Jared’s jeans, then his boxers. His mouth instantly starts salivating as he looks at Jared’s swollen and hard cock, the tip already leaking pre-come. He throws the clothes behind him, not caring where they land.

He kisses Jared’s lips before moving to his neck, kissing and biting at the skin before soothing with swipes of his tongue. He kisses his way further down before latching on the left nipple, sucking on it first to make it harden before biting at it. He then sucks it once again, causing Jared to arch up towards his mouth. He turns his attention to the right one and does the exact same thing. He continues down his chest, tracing each rib with his tongue before plunging it into his bellybutton, which makes Jared moan even louder and writhe on the bed, his head moving from side to side over the exquisite torture at the hands of his husband.

Jensen’s tongue moves again to caress Jared’s achingly hard length. He swirls it along the tip, collecting the pre-come that’s gathering on this tongue before swallowing it. Jensen moans as he swallows. He has missed the unique flavour; salty, but still 100% Jared. He moves his tongue down the length before he caresses the ball sack and sucks the first one into his mouth, and then the other. He releases the sack and continues further back, swiping at his perineum, before he licks along the crevice to the puckered opening. He swipes it with his tongue once and then once again.

He grins when he hears Jared curse out loud, the younger man’s body moving like it doesn’t know which direction to go. In the end he moves towards Jensen, begging with his body for more, and Jensen gladly gives it to him. He licks around the rim, coating it with his spit before pressing his tongue inside. The taste is muskier and Jensen moans, sending vibrations up along Jared’s body, causing him to shiver from head to toe.

“Jen, I won’t last much longer. I need you inside me. I’ve missed the feeling of your cock deep within me, the feeling of you coming inside and filling me up,’ Jared moans as his body continuously writhes on the mattress.

“Jare, I know what you need. Don’t worry, I’ll be inside you soon enough, but first I want you to come from just my tongue. It’s still early and we are no where near finished,” he replies before plunging his tongue in once more.

Jensen’s deep voice, along with his prodding tongue, was enough to shatter Jared’s resolve. His body pulls tight as his cock explodes; sending the white come over his stomach, his chest and a small amount hits his chin. Jared’s body relaxes back into the bed, his body vibrating as he comes down from his high. He blinks and spots Jensen staring at him with heated eyes. Jared watches as Jensen’s hand automatically reaches down and wraps around his own cock to hold off from coming. Jared reaches up with his right arm and pulls Jensen towards him, kissing his lips with a fevered passion until all he could taste was Jensen.

Releasing Jensen was difficult but he needs more, much more. He watches Jensen as he moves to the side and reaches into the bedside drawer to grab the tube of lubricant that was specifically bought for this very occasion. The only sound, apart from their breathing was the snick of the cap being opened.

Jensen coats his fingers liberally, making sure every part was evenly coated before moving them back down between the cheeks of Jared’s finally toned ass. He coats the tightly furled muscle with deliberate strokes, before pressing his fore finger in, easing it back out and then back in. He stops when he hears Jared’s breathing increase; he knows he’s feeling some pain as they haven’t made love since their honeymoon. He looks at Jared to make sure that he’s alright and waits for him to let him know when he’s ready.

Only a few more seconds pass before Jared responds, “you can keep going and add another one,” smiling at Jensen to let him know that he was sure. Jensen continues to slide the first finger in slowly, then sliding it back out. He repeats the motion for a good few minutes before adding another. He slides them in and spreads them, stretching the muscle to facilitate the girth of his cock. The tight channel grips him tightly before relaxing once again. Jensen then begins to slide them back forth and scissoring them as well, before crooking them and pressing on Jared’s prostate. He knows he’s hit the jackpot when Jared moans loudly and arches his back off the bed.

He pulls back and then slides in three fingers, going slowly at first, before stretching the rim once again. He hits the bundle of nerves again causing more moans and back arches from the pleasure of it. Jared’s cock is rock hard now, straining up against his belly and Jensen can’t help it when he leans forward slightly and sucks on the spongy mushroom head. He continues his ministrations until Jared grabs onto his head and pulls his hair, tugging at it to get his attention. Jensen immediately lets go and pulls back. His fingers are still inside Jared, continuously moving, but avoiding his prostate.

“I need you now. I want to come when you’re inside me,” Jared pants out as he catches his breath.

“Okay Jare, I hear you. I want that, too, so bad,” Jensen replies with the removal of his fingers. He clicks open the lube once more and squirts out another generous amount onto his fingers before closing the lid and tossing it aside. Before he manages to smooth the lube onto his cock, Jared takes the substance from his hand and begins to coat his cock, gliding the cool gel from top to bottom, caressing the rigid flesh lovingly and grinning when he watches Jensen’s head fall back in ecstasy, moaning in pleasure. His glides his hand up and down again, only to be stopped when Jensen quickly reaches down and grabs his hand, stilling his movements.

Jensen breathes heavily for a few minutes to slow down his heart rate and the urge to come right then and there. After he manages to regain control, he looks into Jared’s eyes and shudders at the look of pure love and want in their depts.

He nudges at Jared’s shoulders for him to lie back down, which he does willingly, licking his lips as he did so. Jensen grabs a pillow and places it under Jared as he raises his hips. Edging between his thighs, he takes hold of his cock at the base and places it at Jared’s opening before pushing through the tight rim of muscle and entering him. He holds still and waits for Jared to relax before continuing on in pushing forward until his hips rest snug up against Jared’s ass.

Jensen waits for confirmation and he receives it in the form of Jared’s hips pushing up impatiently. He pulls out slowly, the head catching the rim before thrusting back in causing them both to moan. Jensen keeps the momentum going, his hips moving back and forth, hitting Jared’s prostate with every second stroke of his cock.

Jared’s cock leaks continuously, pre-cum sliding down the hard shaft and his body is drenched in sweat. He soaks up the pleasure that Jensen keeps giving him until he literally can’t take anymore. His body tenses as his orgasm tears through his body at a ferocious speed, his cock spurting copious amounts of come all over his stomach and his chest. He shouts out Jensen’s name as his body continues to writhe on the bed from the sheer explosiveness of his release.

His ass spasms tightly around Jensen’s cock which forces his orgasm from him. Jensen calls out Jared’s name, his head thrown back as his cock spurts out its release inside Jared’s ass, his cock now gliding through it as his body shakes with the extreme effects of his release.

They lie there, panting, as their bodies come down from their highs. When their breathing finally begins to even out, Jensen carefully pulls out and groans at the sight of his come leaking from Jared. He gets up gingerly and heads to the en-suite bathroom and wets a cloth. He cleans himself off before carrying it back to the bedroom. He wipes Jared’s chest and stomach before cleaning Jared down further, making sure he’s clean before tossing the cloth towards the vicinity of the bathroom. At this point he couldn’t care less where it fell. He climbs back onto the bed and pulls the blankets up to cover them. He lies down facing Jared, their legs tangling together immediately.

“Back to work on Monday. Will you be ready for it, Jay? I don’t want you getting hurt or anything.”

“Jen, I’ll be fine. I’ve been given the all clear for work as well. Even if I do become pregnant, we’ll talk to Eric and Sera when and if it happens to work out a schedule that we’re all happy with.”

“Okay, that works for me. But for now, let’s get some sleep,” Jensen replies sleepily.

“Yeah, some sleep sounds really good right about now. You’ve tired me out.” Jared smiles, which is followed closely by a yawn. He moves closer to Jensen and rests his head on the other man’s chest, right over where he can hear the heartbeat. As he listens, his eyes begin to droop more and before long he’s asleep.

Jensen wraps his right arm around Jared and drifts off to sleep, content for the first time since Jared was in the hospital.

 

~*~

The following day, Jared and Jensen laze about the house watching TV and snuggling together on their huge couch. Their solitude and is interrupted by the shrill sound of the door bell echoing through their house. Jensen rises from the couch and walks to the front door. He is taken completely by surprise seeing Jared’s parents standing on the porch. They look like they are going to bolt any second and he knows why they are feeling like this. Jared hasn’t spoken to them ever since he found out what had happened to him all those weeks ago.

Jensen opens the door wider and gestures for Sherri and Gerald to come in. They walk in slowly, looking around as if they were expecting Jared to jump out at them at any given moment. He feels bad for them because he knows that it must be killing both of them to have not spoken to Jared in so long. He just hopes that Jared will be willing to talk to them now. Only one way to find out. He walks back towards the sitting room followed more slowly by their guests.

When Jared hears Jensen come back to the room, he moves his head to see what has transpired. He gasps in shock when he sees his parents standing behind Jensen, looking very apprehensive and nervous. He sits there staring, mouth open like a goldfish as they come closer and closer. He didn’t know what he was going to do or say.

Jensen turns back around to Sherri and Gerald and points towards the other couch, gesturing for them to have a seat.

“Would you like a drink?” Jensen asks, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“Coffee,” they reply in unison while Jared still looks on.

“Jared, do you want something to drink?”

“Um, coffee I suppose, and maybe some cookies to go with it.”

“Ok, I’ll be back in a few.”

As Jensen leaves the sitting room once again, Jared turns back around and only to be faced with his parents sitting a short distance away from where he is. He doesn’t know where to start, but maybe he should just come out and ask them straight.

“Why did you keep it a secret for so long? Did you think that I didn’t need to know? Was I not important enough for you to tell me?”

“Oh Jared, of course you are important to us. We made a stupid mistake and we understand why you’re angry with us,” beseeched Sherri as she looks her youngest son in the face.

“Momma, I’m angry, yeah, but I’m hurt more than anything else. I lost our baby and to make it even worse, I didn’t even know I was carrying until I was told I had had a miscarriage! Do you have any idea how that made me feel?!” Jared replies as he starts to get emotional.

“Honey, I’m so, so sorry. We wish we could take it back. We wish we had told you the minute we found out that you and Jensen were dating and that it was very serious. But we didn’t and I will forever feel the guilt from that. When we got the call that you had been rushed to hospital, it shocked both of us so much and we knew then, when we were told the reason why, that it was our fault. I just hope that one day you can forgive us,” cried Sherri as tears gently fell from her eyes.

“Momma, of course I’ll forgive you. I think I already have, it just took me these few weeks to sort out the thoughts that were rolling around inside my head. Jensen helped a lot in those few weeks spent at the hospital. He told me that it wasn’t my fault, and that it was just a tragic part of life. I suppose it took for both of you to show up here for it to really sink in. I’ve missed talking to you guys on the phone every week.”

“Sweetheart, of course it wasn’t your fault. I’m so glad that Jensen told you that. I miss talking to you, too. It’s been really strange these last couple of weeks, not hearing your voice on the phone or your laugh. When do the both of you have to go back to filming?”

“After the weekend, so since its Saturday already, it will be on Monday, but we got a call from Sera to tell us that it wouldn’t be until mid-morning. So at least we don’t have to be up too early. I know how much Jensen loves his sleep,” snickers Jared as his shoulders finally relax. The tension leaving his body is very welcoming indeed.

“What was that about me loving my sleep?” Jensen asks as he carries in a tray from the kitchen. On the tray are four steaming mugs of coffee and a packet of chocolate chip cookies; the real chunky chocolate kind.

Everyone in the room cracks up at Jensen’s facial expressions. Jared laughs the loudest and it’s a wonderful sound to all in the room, especially Gerald and Sherri. Jensen knows from the relaxed set of Jared’s shoulders that they managed to talk it all out.

The conversation flows as they sit and enjoy their coffees while occasionally nibbling on the plate of cookies.

~*~

For four hours they chat about everything before Sherri and Gerald tell them that they have to leave. They have an early flight back to San Antonio the following morning. Jared wraps his mother in a hug before she leaves. They hug for a good while, reaffirming the bond between them. Jared hugs his dad for just as long before Jensen and him see them to their rental car.

Jared waves to them until their car disappears from sight. He turns back around then to find Jensen waiting for him on the front step. Once back inside, Jared hugs Jensen in relief of finally having his parents back. He is so glad that they came here to see him before going home.

~*~

 

Jared has been getting sick again every morning for the second week in a row, and sometimes he is so exhausted that he can fall asleep at the drop of a hat. But now he was fed up with the constant throwing up. They have been back filming for the past two months and he has been getting sick almost every day for first month, then the second, and now it was stretching into the third month. He can barely keep anything substantial down; sometimes all he can stomach is tea and crackers.

He has already rung their local doctor’s office and made an appointment to see one later this evening, but he had the whole day to get through first. He was just grateful that Jensen is here with him and is also coming to the appointment later on as well. He didn’t want to go on his own in case he was hallucinating about maybe being pregnant again. He doesn’t want to face the disappointment on his own if it is all in his head. He has been using home pregnancy tests for the past month, but they kept coming back negative and that’s why he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

 

Ever since he found out at the hospital that he had a rare gene that makes it possible for him to have children, and had missed out on one already due to the miscarriage, he had been longing for one now, for a life to be growing inside him, his and Jensen’s baby. Carrying their baby would be a life changing experience, but he was up to the challenge. He had forgiven his parents a few weeks back; it was a very emotional time, but he was glad that he had them back in his life now. He knows that his Mom still carries some guilt over what happened, but it’s in the past now. Jensen’s love and understanding in the hospital has shown him that it wasn’t his fault, even though for a while he thought it had been.

The only person that knew he was getting sick in the mornings so far was Jensen and he wanted it to remain that way until they knew for sure. His mind comes back to the present when he hears his name being called by one of the assistants telling him that everything is ready once again on set, and that the director is ready to start shooting the last four scenes of the day. They should only take about 2-4 hours, depending on if they hit their marks or not. Jared just hopes it only takes two hours and not the usual four. He was already nervous, but with some luck, they would finish ahead of time.

Jared got to his mark with seconds to spare before the director, Robert Singer, calls out ‘action’.

Jared says his lines with no problems and Jensen manages to deliver his perfectly as well, which makes Jared smile secretly when the camera moves for a close up of Jensen. The smile is gone by the time the camera focuses back onto Jared. The camera man then zooms out further to capture both Jim and Misha for their lines.

When they recite them, Robert calls out, “cut; that’s a rap for the day! Everyone can finish up and be back tomorrow by 6am. Jensen, Jared, I’m not expecting both of you until at least 12 noon, so we’ll see both of you then”.

When Robert tells them that they are not due until noon the following day, Jared is relieved because he might be okay by the time they’re due for filming. He really doesn’t want to interrupt filming with his inappropriate bodily functions.

Jared turns towards Jensen and they head off to the wardrobe trailer together to change out of their Sam and Dean clothes and back into their own. Jensen changes back into his t-shirt, hoodie and his jeans followed by his boots. Jared changes back into his vest, t-shirt and jeans and his sneakers. He is going for comfortable instead of trendy. His feet thank him when he does it.

Next, they remove their make-up that was compulsory for filming. This, thankfully, only takes a few swipes of a cleansing wipe and they are done. Walking side by side, they head for Jensen’s car. Once their seat belts are secure, Jensen gets the car moving. Instead of heading straight home like usual, he turns in the direction of their doctor’s office. The reason why they both picked this one was that both the female and male doctors don’t care about them being; all they care about was the health and welfare of their patients. Vancouver General has already sent Jared’s file from his miscarriage, so their doctor will have all the facts about Jared’s ability to conceive and carry children.

Neither of them speaks on the drive, and even though it was quiet, it was comfortable. Each of them is busy thinking about what is going to happen at the doctor’s office.

Forty-five minutes later, Jensen pulls into a free parking space and shuts off the engine. Without even realising, they open their car doors and get out at the exact same moment, but when they close the doors simultaneously, it causes them both to chuckle. Jensen walks around the front of the car and takes Jared’s hand in his and squeezes it gently to reassure him that no matter what happens, everything will be fine.

They walk together to the door and head inside. Jared heads to the reception desk. The receptionist looks up from her computer screen when she hears the door open. She smiles pleasantly at Jared as he approaches the desk. “Hi, can I help you?”

“Uh, yeah. I have an appointment. Jared Padalecki?”

She types on her keyboard that Jared is here for his appointment and notices that Doctor Brendan Murphy has made notes. She hands Jared a cup for a urine sample and also a form for him to fill out. It’s a basic form about how he’s been feeling and what symptoms he has been experiencing. It gives a list which ranges from dizziness to vomiting, and also heartburn. The cup, on the other hand, is self-explanatory.

Jared blushes when she hands him the cup even though he’s had to use one before; this time he just feels a bit embarrassed for some reason. The form is a new one though, so he quickly glances at it before looking back at the receptionist again as she speaks to him again.

“Doctor Murphy will be with you shortly. He just asked me to make sure you fill out the form I just handed to you and to provide a urine sample.” She smiles again just before the phone starts to ring. With one last glance at Jared, she turns to answer it. Jared smiles back, nodding in understanding.

 

Jared heads back to Jensen, sits down and begins filling in the form. The only one he hasn’t felt over the last three months is heartburn, but the vomiting and dizziness he definitely has suffered; the throwing up more than the dizziness, that only hits sporadically. Once he finishes the last question, he asks Jensen to hold on to it for him while he heads to the bathroom to fill the cup. Thankfully he manages to fill it; that bottle of water in his trailer helped. He washes his hands and leaves the bathroom, making his way back to Jensen. Just before he sits down, Dr. Murphy comes out of his room and calls his name. Jared turns to Jensen to make sure that he’s coming in with him. Jensen is already standing and they head in together.

“Hi Jared, Jensen, please take a seat.”

Jensen passes back the form to Jared so he doesn’t forget to give it to Dr. Murphy. Jensen sits on Jared’s left when they take their seats.

“Hi, Dr. Murphy,” they reply at the same time.

“Its Brendan, boys. How many times do I have to tell you that you can call me by my first name? We are all adults here,” he grins.

“Sorry, it has been ingrained in our brains since we were children, and sometimes we can’t shake it,” Jared replies while smiling at their doctor. He’s a pleasant looking man, in his late forties with a head full of dark curls.

Jared passes the cup and the form to Brendan and he waits there while he reads the sheet. Brendan makes notes on the form and also makes facial movements all of which Jared doesn’t understand. His curiosity finally kicks as he can’t take it anymore.

“What do you think is wrong with me from what I wrote down on the sheet?” Jared asks nervously.

“Could you sit up on the exam table, Jared, and lie back? I’m going to feel your stomach and then check your urine sample.”

Jared obliges and makes his way to the exam table. He sits on it at first before lying back, making sure his head rests at the top.

Brendan stands and makes his way to Jared, reassuring Jensen on the way. He presses in on Jared’s stomach, making Jared jump. “Sorry, cold hands.” He tenderly feels around the area and notices that there’s a small bump. He has a rough idea of what is causing it, but he needs to be sure first.

“Stay lying down, Jared, while I run some tests on your sample of urine,” Brendan tells Jared as he picks up the cup and heads to the sink area. He pulls out various indicator strips and cancels out a urine infection and other infections that could be associated with the abdominal area. He moves back to Jared and puts on his stethoscope, placing it on to Jared’s stomach. He listens intently and sure enough, he can hear a heart beat.

“Jared, you don’t have any infections, so there’s no need to worry about that, but I can tell you that I can detect a heart beat in your lower abdomen, which has brought me to the conclusion that you are indeed expecting.” Looking at Jared with a smile and he also turns to Jensen to make sure that he’s heard everything he just told Jared, and from the look on his face, he did.

“Now, I would like for you to come back tomorrow morning at 9am so I can check you out properly. I will have the ultrasound machine up and running so we’ll be able to gauge how far along you are and if you want to know the gender of your unborn child as well.”

Jared and Jensen are looking at each other, smiling, and Jared takes a minute to respond.

“Sure doc, we’ll be here then,” Jared replies. He is grinning from ear to ear over the news as he stands and follows Jensen out of the room.

“See you then. Take care going home,” Brendan replies as he watches them leave.

They walk out to their car in a daze of excitement; they’re having a baby. Jared looks at Jensen and Jensen looks back at him. Before Jared knows what has happened, Jensen reaches for him and pulls his head down towards his, kissing him passionately on the mouth. He swipes his tongue across his bottom lip for access and he’s granted it immediately. They both moan at the intense feeling the kiss evokes. They pull apart panting for breath, their foreheads rest against one another as they smile back and forth. Jared looks down just before they separate and sees Jensen’s hands on his belly, like he’s sheltering the baby from any harm. It warms Jared and he smiles, knowing that he won’t be alone in the months to come.

“I want to tell the world this is happening, for real.” Jensen whispers to Jared, his eyes bright with excitement.

“Me too,” Jared replies. I just can’t believe it’s actually happening. But maybe we should wait until after tomorrow…”

In the end, Jared and Jensen both decide not to tell anyone until after their appointment the following morning just to be sure that this is really happening and that there is nothing wrong with the baby.

Jensen waits for Jared to buckle his seat belt before pulling out of the parking lot and heading home. They are planning to just curl up on the couch together and watch a movie, maybe get some take out as well, until it is time to go to bed.

Jared picks out the movie when they get home; he picks out a favourite of both of theirs, Shaun of the Dead. It’s a good ol’ British comedy (Simon Pegg and Nick Frost are awesome in it), too silly to be scary, but has oodles of laughs. They make sure they’ve finished their food before pressing play with the remote. Jared leans back on Jensen’s chest as they watch the film but Jared gradually becomes less interested in it as the movie plays. He finds his hands keep wandering down to his stomach, and it is only now he notices the bump. It actually took their doctor telling him that he was pregnant to notice that he’s not as defined as he once was. Excitement bubbles through Jared as he touches his belly knowing that there is a life is growing inside him. He notices another hand join his and turns around slightly and sees Jensen watching him with such love in his eyes.

The film is a lost cause at this stage, so Jensen turns the Blu-Ray player off and then the TV. He cards the fingers of his left hand through Jared’s hair while his other hand rests over Jared’s stomach once more, but this time he knows he’s doing it.

“Once we find out more from the doctor tomorrow, we’ll have to work out which room would be best as the nursery and how we want to decorate it. Then we’ll have to tell our parents, our friends, Eric and Sera… I hope they’ll be as happy as we are.”

“Of course they will be, Jen. I have faith in our families and our friends. I was thinking about soft pastel colours for the baby’s room; maybe a soft yellow or green? What do you think?”

“Both of those colours sound great, Jay. I’d prefer a touch of both of them, maybe the green on the bottom and the lemon on the top with a dado rail separating the two colours.”

“I’m nervous and excited about the appointment in the morning. I just hope everything is okay and that I haven’t done anything to jeopardise the baby in anyway these past few weeks.”

“Jay, everything will be fine tomorrow, you’ll see. I wonder if it’s a boy or a girl. I would be happy with either.”

“I’m hoping for a girl, but I also wouldn’t mind having a boy. I hope that the baby has your eyes and freckles.”

“Oh God. Really, Jay? Don’t say that, they would be teased nonstop.”

“No they wouldn’t because we wouldn’t let anyone tease our child, Jen. We’ll be very protective and he’ll have two non-related uncles who will see to that,” Jared smiles at Jensen as he mentions their friends Chris and Steve.

Jensen smiles at that and he knows Jared’s right, so he just nods in answer. He catches Jared yawning on the sly; he can tell he’s trying to hide the fact that he’s tired, but he saw it.

“Let’s head to bed, and don’t you try and tell me you’re not tired when I just saw you yawn.”

Jared grins sheepishly and nods his head in acceptance. He gets up to tug on Jensen’s arm to pull him off the couch. They walk together out of their sitting room. Jensen checks the front door to make sure it’s locked, while Jared checks the windows downstairs. He turns the lights out as he goes through the rooms. They make their way up the stairs and head to bed once the windows have been checked along the way to their room. Jensen sets the alarm on his phone for 8am to make sure they’re up in time to shower and to have some breakfast before they head back to see Doctor Murphy.

~*~

Beep, Beep, Beep. Jensen groans as the sound penetrates his mind. He slowly wakes up, reaching out and flicking the bedside lamp on which momentarily blinds him so he has to squint until he’s used to the brightness. He then turns the alarm off so the beeping will stop. He turns back around and faces Jared and sees his hazel eyes blinking owlishly at him and knows that the sound of the alarm woke him up too. Jensen sits up gradually and then heaves himself off the bed and into the bathroom to turn on the shower to warm it up. One thing he hates is stepping into a cold shower first thing in the morning.

He strips off his boxers and adjusts the pressure of the spray. Just as he puts his head under the water, he hears the shower door open and he knows that Jared’s decided to share the shower this morning. They don’t have time to fool around this morning; mores the pity, but there’s time for that later. Jensen washes Jared’s hair for him, massaging his scalp because he knows it relaxes him, and then Jared returns the favour and washes his hair. He shuts off the shower before he grabs a towel for himself and also passes one to Jared. They dry off quickly and get dressed before heading downstairs to make some coffee and have breakfast.

Jared makes some omelettes while Jensen sees to their coffee. Jensen’s black while Jared has cream and sugar in his. There is one change to this, now: Jared’s is strictly decaff only.

Jared makes sure everything is locked before heading out to the car. Jensen has gone ahead of him to start the car and to make heat circulate around the interior. He fastens his seat belt and off they go. The drive takes around thirty minutes as the traffic is calm at this time of the morning. They pull into a parking space with ten minutes to spare. Jared sits still a few minutes when he feels something nudge his stomach. He rests his hand over the area where he felt the nudge and gasps. Jensen turns to him automatically when he hears Jared gasp and sees him touching his belly.

“Jay, what’s wrong? Talk to me,” Jensen says, his voice slightly higher due to his suddenly panicked state.

“The baby moved, Jen. I felt our baby move,” Jared replies, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He reaches for Jensen’s hand and places it over the same area where he felt the movement a few moments ago. They sit and wait for what seems like hours, when suddenly, Jensen’s hand gets thumped through Jared’s stomach which causes him to grin like a loon and plant a kiss on Jared’s lips so fast that Jared takes a moment to catch up.

After letting go of Jared’s lips, he moves his head down towards Jared’s baby bump and whispers: “Papa and Daddy love you so much, and we can’t wait to finally meet you.” Jensen plants a kiss on Jared’s bump through his shirt before sitting back up and smiling at Jared. They unbuckle their seat belts and get out of the car, making their way to the front door of the doctor’s office, pulling it open to walk in.

The same receptionist is at the desk again this morning, and spots them enter when she hears the door. She types on the keyboard to check them in. She points to the seats in the waiting room and watches them make their way over there. Once they’ve taken their seats she rings Dr. Murphy on the phone to let him know that his 9am appointment is on time as his patient and husband have arrived.

Jared and Jensen sit down and both reach for a magazine to read from the pile of them on the table in the waiting area. Jared grabs a baby one without even realising it and Jensen grabs a book filled with baby names from all over the world. As they settle back into their seats once more, they glance sideways at each other to see what the other grabbed to read. When Jared notices what Jensen has picked up he is the first one to laugh followed swiftly by Jensen. They laugh for a good three minutes and are still chuckling when Dr. Murphy comes out to call them in.

When Jared enters the doctor’s office and surgery, Brendan asks him to lie on the examination bed so he can get the ultrasound done first. Jensen stands by him on the opposite side of the bed and holds his hand. The ultrasound machine is already switched on, ready to go. Brendan squirts some cold jelly on to Jared’s stomach which causes him to flinch from the chill. He smiles in apology before he starts moving the wand around the gel to get a look at what is inside Jared abdomen. He spots the first heart beat easy enough and turns the machine up a bit louder so the new parents can hear the sound, and when they do, a look of pure awe and excitement takes over their facial features.

“Hmmm, what do we have here?” Brendan asks himself out loud, forgetting that he’s not alone just this once.

“What’s wrong, Doc? Is the baby ok?” Jared asks in a panic, holding Jensen’s hand even more tightly.

“Oh, I forgot myself there for a few minutes. Sorry. The baby is fine Jared, nothing to worry about. I just spotted something else on the monitor,” Brendan reassures Jared quickly when he realised that he blurted out the last sentence out loud. “Just hold on for a few more seconds until I move the wand over to this area…”

As the wand moves over to the other side of Jared’s stomach, the sound of a heart beat penetrates through the quiet. Brendan smiles and knows what the other anomaly was on the scan.

“Well, Jared and Jensen, I can confirm that not only are you having a baby, but in fact you are having twins.”

“Twins? Are you sure?” Jensen asks.

“I am very sure. It appears that yesterday during your other appointment that the second heart beat was beating in tandem with its twin so I couldn’t detect it with the stethoscope. But this morning the two babies had moved to separate areas and that’s why the machine detected them more easily. Now would you like to know the sex of your twins or would you both prefer to wait to find out?”

Jared and Jensen look at each other and then turn towards Brendan and reply at the exact same time.

“We would like to know.”

“You’re having boys. They both look to be healthy and developing nicely. From the scan, you look to be entering your second trimester, so you’re almost four months along. I want you to start taking extra vitamins and minerals, especially folic acid. This will help in the development of your growing babies. Try not to drink too much caffeine, too. Now, do any of you have any questions for me at this moment?” Brendan says as he prints off a few images of their babies for them to take home.

Once it’s complete, he wipes the rest of the gel from Jared’s stomach and motions for him to sit up and to head back to the seats in front of the desk. Jensen follows behind him and sits down to Jared’s right once more.

“Do you know when the morning sickness will end, as it’s been pretty bad these last few months?”

“It depends on the person, Jared. Each individual is different. For most it ends once they head into the second trimester, and for others it can go all the way to the due date. Hopefully this won’t be the case for you, but I know tea and saltine crackers help a lot with the nausea. I’m only a phone call away if you need any help or have any questions. I’m going to schedule you in for another appointment for next month to see how the babies are progressing and how you are doing, as well. But I see no problems with your pregnancy, Jared, but precaution is always wise, so I’ll see both of you then. If something comes up in the mean time, like filming times clashing with your appointment, just ring Carole and she can arrange for a later appointment during the evening instead.”

Jared nods his head in thanks and gets up. He reaches for Jensen as he does so and they move off together, hand in hand and blissfully happy.

They make their way back to the car, hand in hand, both still reeling from the results of the scan. Twin boys! They’ll have to ring their families later when they arrive on set. Their parents will be the first told as they would never be forgiven if they told someone else first. Then it will have to be Eric and Sera to make sure that everything can work around Jared as his pregnancy progresses, and then it will be their friends.

Jensen drives them to the set, still smiling over the news. He parks by his trailer and gets out. Jared follows him and they head inside. Jared takes out his cell phone and rings his home back in Texas; he makes sure it’s on speaker just as his Mom answers the call.

“Hello?”

“Momma,” Jared replies, his voice wavering as his emotions begin to take over.

“Jared, sweetheart, is that you?”

“Yes Mom, it’s me. I have something to tell you. Is dad around because I would like to tell him, too?”

“He’s sitting right beside me on the couch. What’s the matter? Is everything ok?”

“I was at the doctors this morning and we just found out that I’m expecting.”

“Oh my God, Jared! I’m so happy for you! This is wonderful! I bet both of you are very excited and nervous all at the same time.”

“Yeah Mom, we are, but there’s more. I’m having twins and I found out that they’re boys. I’m having boys!” Jared exclaims, happiness coursing through his veins as he tells his Mom their news.

“Twin boys? This is even more wonderful. Is everything ok? And how are you doing?”

“Everything is fine,” Jared reassured her. “Both babies are healthy and all is ok with them. I’m almost into my second trimester; our doctor told me this morning. I’m just hoping that the sickness will pass soon, but the doctor said it is difficult to tell me when, as each person is different.”

“That’s good that everything is ok, and yes, it does depend on each person and how their pregnancy develops. I’m going to let you go now, but ring me if you need anything and we’ll be on the first flight up to Vancouver. Give Jensen our love and take care of yourselves.”

“Goodbye, Mom. Talk to you soon.” Jared hangs up the phone and looks at Jensen who has stayed silent throughout the whole conversation. Jensen just kisses his cheek and says it was his moment.

Jensen calls his own Mom next and it’s practically the same conversation, except his Mom does curse, but it’s over extreme joy for them and tells them that everything will be ok and to take care.

They head off then, once Jensen says goodbye to his parents, to find Eric and Sera and lucky for them, they’re close by. Both of them are happy for the expecting couple and tell them that they will work out the scheduling to make sure Jared gets to his appointments, and to make sure that there will be no throwing scenes, but if there is, his double will be doing it.

Jared and Jensen relax once they’ve told their bosses, and head to the food tent to grab a small bite to eat before filming starts. They have seven hours of filming to do and that’s as long nobody screws up their lines or the weather doesn’t turn on them. They’ll call their friends later once they get home and have relaxed for a while.

 

~*~

 

Four and a half months later

Jared spends the night persistently tossing and turning. No matter which side he slept on, sleep continued to elude him and his back was killing him. Now he thinks he needs to go to the toilet, so he eases his body off the bed which was a hard task at 7 and half months pregnant, but he managed it. He walks or was it waddles (?) to the bathroom and stands in front of the toilet and waits to pee. But nothing comes. He moves to readjust his boxers where suddenly there is water everywhere. Looking down he realises his water has just broken and now the excruciating pain of labour really begins. Clutching his stomach as a wave of pain hits him, he carefully manoeuvres to the door and leans on it.

“Jen! Wake up!” he calls, but Jensen doesn’t stir, so he tried again. “Jensen, wake up!” This time he gets a response. Jensen sits upright in bed and turns towards Jared’s voice.

“Jay, what’s wrong?” Jensen asks, a bit perplexed as to why he has been woken up.

“My water’s broken and the contractions have started. Jensen, it’s happening to soon. We need to go to the hospital,” Jared says, clearly distressed. All too soon he is hit once again with a contraction. The pain is excruciating and he has to breathe deeply to help control the severity of them.

“Everything will be okay; you’ll see. The babies will be fine. You’ll be fine. Let me just grab some jeans and then I’ll get your bag. Can you get into some clothes, or do you need some help?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Okay, just hold on a sec.”

Jensen dashes to the wardrobe and pulls out a pair of jeans and a shirt. He then gets fresh underwear and socks. He dresses quickly and shoves his feet into his sneakers. He then pulls out clothes for Jared and helps him get dressed, making sure not to jostle him too much. He then helps him into his shoes and they make their way downstairs carefully. “I’ll call doctor Murphy on the way, okay? To make sure he’s ready for us.”

Jared nods as Jensen helps Jared into the passenger seat before quickly dashing back into the house to get Jared’s bag and all the other things for the twins Jared was told he would need for when the time came to deliver his babies.

Jensen places the bags in the back seat before hopping into the driver’s seat, and connecting his phone to the hands free system before he belts up in advance of turning the key in the ignition and driving off. Once he’s on the road he calls Dr. Murphy and prays he answers. It’s his private cell number and not his work phone. The phone rings for what seem like hours before the call is answered. Jensen breathes a sigh of relief when he hears Brendan’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Hello? Jensen, is that you?”

“Yeah doc, it is. Jared’s water broke and his contractions have started. We are currently on the way to your office and we need you there to meet us.”

“Okay Jensen, I understand, but first I need you to answer some questions as best you can. How far along are his contractions and did he suffer from any signs of back pain during the day?”

Jensen turns and relays the questions to Jared and waits for his response.

“There about two minutes apart and my back was hurting on and off during the day, but I thought it was down to not being able to get comfortable.”

Jensen replays the information back through the phone and listens to Brendan’s sigh.

“Jensen, it appears from what Jared has said that the back pain that he has suffered over the last 15-20 hours was indeed the start of labour. His water breaking and the beginning of his contractions means he’s in the final stages. I will meet both of you at the surgery when you arrive. My house is only 20 minutes away from there. Tell Jared to control his breathing and count the time between the contractions. I will see both of you soon. And be safe. There is no need to panic and drive faster. It won’t do anyone any good if you crash on the way.”

“Sure thing doc. Bye for now and see you soon,” Jensen replies breathing a little more easily as he listens to the doctor’s reassurances.

“Bye Jensen,” Brendan replies before he hangs up.

Jensen disconnects the ear piece and places it into one of the cup holders before glancing over at Jared once more. His face is flushed and he’s sweating a lot. Reaching over he takes hold of his hand and squeezes it in comfort. Jared turns towards him and smiles back, still breathing like the Lamaze classes told him to do.

Thirty minutes later they pull into the parking lot of the familiar medical centre. It seems to take longer for both of them, but they’re here now and that’s the first step in what will be a long night. Brendan is at the door waiting for them and comes over to the car with a wheelchair for Jared. He waits until the car stops completely before moving next to the passenger side. Jared looks grateful when he spots the chair. He knows deep down that he wouldn’t have been able to walk the distance with the pain he’s in right now. The contractions are only a minute apart now, and he informs Brendan with that as soon as he sits in the chair.

Brendan pushes the chair back up to the entrance with Jensen following right beside them. There is an unfamiliar female there who opens the door immediately as soon she spots them coming up the ramp. At Jared’s questioning glance, Brendan explains that he called a well trusted nurse, Callie, to help him with the delivery. She is his second hand when it came to delivering newborns.

Callie directs Brendan and Jensen to clean-up while she brings Jared into a room to help him get into a gown for the birth. She then brings him to the room directly across from Brendan’s office; this is a full surgery room with all the right equipment just in case a C-section needs to be preformed at any time. Once Jared is settled and all the monitors are attached, including the foetal heart monitor, she heads to the clean in order to get ready for the birth. Brendan and Jensen are just finishing up when she enters. They leave to be with Jared so he isn’t alone for too long.

Once Callie re-enters the surgery ward, she heads towards Brendan who is talking to Jared and calming him down. Jensen is on the opposite side of the bed, closer to Jared’s face. Jensen takes hold of Jared’s left hand while the doctor speaks to him, and even though Jared never turns his head towards him, he instantly squeezes Jensen’s hand in thanks for the sign of comfort.

“Ok Jared, I’m going to feel along your stomach now, and then I’m going to do another scan too see what position the babies are in. All going well they will be fine, but be prepared that I may have to do a C-section in case they get into difficulty.” Brendan explains as he pulls the ultrasound machine towards him, turning it on and setting it up. Callie hands him the gel from the fridge before he turns back to Jared to squirt some on.

Jared knows it is cold, but he still flinches when it hits his skin, even after all the other scans he’s been through over the last few months. He watches the monitor with the same intensity as Brendan and Jensen. He can’t really see anything wrong, but he knows from Brendan’s face that something is definitely not right.

“It looks like a C-section is the best and safest option Jared, for all of you. The babies haven’t turned the right way around which means they are in breach so this is the only option I’m left with. But don’t worry, you are in good hands. I’m going to get Callie to administer an epidural which will numb everything, but you will be able to see your children when they are born.” Brendan explains carefully to Jared and also to Jensen who is looking worried at the mention of a C-section being done.

When Callie hears Brendan say that he has to do a C-section, she immediately gets the epidural needle ready to be given to Jared through the lower point of his back. It’s a powerful local anaesthetic that will stop the pain of labour, and also stop the pain that you would receive from the C-section. Once she has inserted the needle, she monitors Jared closely and nods to Brendan to check if Jared has feeling anywhere along his lower abdomen where the incision will be made.

Brendan presses the blade to his skin and asks him if he feels anything. When Jared tells him no, he presses into another part and asks the same thing. Jared repeats the same answer from before, so now Brendan knows that he can begin. He makes the incision and pushes the skin apart to reveal the babies. He takes one out, cuts the umbilical cord, passing the baby to Callie before he takes the second one out and repeats the process. He passes the second child to Callie and she cleans him up like his brother, making sure the airway is clear.

Their cries fill the air and it is a good, healthy sound. They are quite small but their weight is good. Both of them weigh 5 pounds and 8 ounces each. She places them in an incubator to keep warm while she turns to Brendan to help him close Jared up. The stitches are smooth and small; the scar will be barely noticeable in the future, just a faint line once Jared gets his regular shape back.

Once he finishes tending to Jared, he turns to the incubator to check on the newborn babies. He checks their vitals and gives them the all clear. They will have to be monitored over the next few days to make sure they’re gaining weight, but for now, he wraps them in blankets so their proud parents can hold them. He lifts one out and Callie lifts the other one. They walk carefully back to Jared and Jensen and place them onto Jared’s chest so he can kiss their foreheads and see that they’re alright. Jensen has tears flowing down his cheeks from happiness when their placed on top of Jared. Their babies are here and are okay and healthy even, though they are one and half months premature. He lifts his hand and runs two fingers down each of their cheeks before leaning down and kissing Jared gently on the lips.

Brendan and Callie leave the room for a few minutes to give the new family some time alone together. Both of them are smiling at the sight. It’s a beautiful sight to see a loving couple become parents. They enter the room again twenty minutes later and they see that no one has moved.

“Jared, Jensen, we’ll have to move you and the babies to another room while you recuperate from the C-section. We’re going to put the babies back into the incubator until they are ready to leave the centre. You will be able to hold them and feed them during their stay here. I would prefer them to be at least 7 pounds before they leave,” Brendan explains as he moves towards Jared and lifts up baby 1 and Callie takes baby 2 and places them into the incubator which has been moved closer to Jared. Jared nods his head in acceptance and so does Jensen. The health of their babies needs to come first right now. Besides, they trust their doctor.

When everyone is settled in the recovery room, Jensen realises that he hasn’t called anyone yet to let them know what’s happened and the fact that their boys have no names yet. He waits until Jared has been rechecked by Brendan before bringing it up.

“Jay, we haven’t called anyone yet to tell them what’s happened, and we haven’t picked out any names yet.” Jensen pauses, his worry melting away for a just a brief moment as he looks at his new born sons. “I think that we should ring the folks first, pray that they’re not weird that I didn’t call them sooner, and then we can start deciding on names. What do you think?”

“First of all, our families are not going to be weird with us or angry for forgetting to call them. Everything happened so fast. We were going through a stressful time, and yes, we definitely need to pick out names for our sons. So stop fretting, calm down and just call one household at a time,” replies Jared, smiling at his worrying husband.

“You’re absolutely right. I’ll call yours first then my own. This should be interesting,” Jensen chuckles as he gets his phone out from his pocket, hitting speed dial.

Jensen listens as the phone rings. He’s beginning to think no-one will answer when the line is finally picked up at the other end.

“Hello? Jensen, is everything alright? Are Jared and the babies ok? What’s happened?” Sherri replies in a panicked breath as it rushes from her lips.

“Jared’s okay and so are the boys. I’m ringing to tell you that I had to bring Jared to the medical centre. His water broke and he started having contractions, and as of one hour ago, our boys were born. Dr. Murphy had to perform a C-section to get them out as they were in breach, but they were born healthy. They both weigh 5 pounds and 8 ounces and are doing well. I would have called sooner, but with all the chaos, I completely forgot.”

“Oh my, Jensen, you had a very hectic night from the looks of it, and of course it’s okay that you’re only calling now. Jared’s well being and the safety of your kids are your priority. I’m so happy for both of you. What names have you both given them?” Sherri replies through her happy tears.

“Umm, we haven’t picked out any names yet, but we’re planning to do it once I ring everyone and fill them in on what’s happened.” Jensen chuckles quietly to himself.

 

“Oh Jensen, that’s alright. We can understand that as well. Give Jared our love and tell him that we’ll fly up on the next available flight to see all of you. We’ll let you know as soon as we’ve booked tickets. I assume Jared and the kids will be staying at the medical centre for a while, so we’ll get a taxi from the hotel to there so you don’t have to worry about collecting us. See both of you soon and take care of each other.”

“I will Sherri, and see you sometime soon. I’ll text you the address again to make sure the taxi driver gets it right.” Jensen smiles as he hangs up. He hits the second speed dial number and waits for the call to be answered.

“Hi Momma, are you okay to talk?”

“Jensen, sweetheart, of course I’m okay to talk. Is everything alright?”

“Everything is okay now, thankfully. Jared had to have a C-section just a few hours ago. He went into labour and Dr. Murphy did a scan and spotted that the babies were in breach and that the C-section was the safest and quickest way to get them out. So that’s why I’m ringing you now and not earlier. The boys are healthy and they each weigh 5 pounds and 8 ounces. They’re premature, obviously, but the doctor expects them to gain more weight in the coming days and continue to become stronger. Jared’s resting as I call everyone to let them know. And before you ask, we haven’t decided on any names yet, but we’re hoping that before the end of the day we will have figured them out,” Jensen replies slightly out of breath by the time he finishes.

“You definitely had a hectic and chaotic time, then. I’m thrilled that everyone is doing okay. I’m sure that between the both of you that you’ll be able to come up with some good names for your kids. We’ll be on the first flight out tomorrow morning, and we’ll head to the medical centre after we check into a hotel, and as I assume you’re there, especially since Jared had a C-section and will need a few more days to recuperate. Give Jared our love and tell him to rest and Jensen? Don’t forget to take care of yourself, too.”

“Yeah, we’re at the centre and will be for a good few days yet. I’ll pass on the message to Jared, and don’t worry, I will momma. See both of you tomorrow. Talk to you then, and have a safe flight,” Jensen replies before he hangs up and turns towards Jared who’s looking at him with amusement before he starts to giggle and then laugh.

“I’m glad you found that amusing,” Jensen grins before laughing out loud himself.

“So, any ideas on names for our boys?” Jared asks as he makes himself more comfortable on the bed while looking at both of the boys in the incubator beside him.

“How about Shane or Cian for one of the boy’s first names?” Jensen reiterates as he ducks his head knowing Jared will have picked up on them being Irish names.

“I like the name Cian and the name Shane. Cian Shane Padalecki-Ackles; I like the sound of that,” Jared grins as he looks at Jensen.

“So, Cian Shane it is then. And now for our second little boy,” Jensen grins back with barely contained glee.

Jared decides to put out a few names that he was thinking of since he found out that he was having boys, which made him pretty giddy and excited.

“I was thinking of the names Ronan and Tyler for one of our boys. Ronan would be his first name and Tyler would be his second. What do you think of those names, Jensen?” Jared asks as he looks over at Jensen who looks back at him with a smile on his face that has been there as soon as Jared says the names out loud.

“They’re perfect for our second son, Jay. Ronan Tyler Padalecki-Ackles. I like the ring to that. So it’s decided then. We didn’t take as long as I was expecting us to. I thought we were going to argue over what names we were going to finally settle on.” Jensen leans forward and brushes his lips across Jared’s before kissing each of the boys on their cheeks, saying their names as he passes by.

Jared smiles when he gets a quick kiss from Jensen and then smiles even brighter when he spots Jensen kiss his sons’ cheeks and say their names as he passes over each cheek.

“Both sets of parents will be here tomorrow evening, so I think we should rest for a bit before we have something to eat. I’m sure we’ll need as much rest as we can get for later on when we have to give the boys their bottle feeds.”

“Brendan told me before when we were discussing options for the birth that if I had to have a C-section that I’d only be allowed tea and toast because I would be in too much pain to move around a lot. Although, there’s nothing stopping you from having anything more substantial, so don’t worry about eating something else in front of me. But first a snooze is definitely on the cards for now.”

Jared settles more comfortably on the bed before falling asleep. Jensen watches him and the boys for a few more minutes before drifting off to sleep on the lounge chair beside the bed. It was the one thing he was thankful for, that the chair was actually comfortable enough to sleep in and that it isn’t made of hard plastic.

~*~

A few hours later they both woke up to crying. It startles them for a short few seconds until it dawns on them that the babies are really here and that they need food. Jensen gets up and was about to search for their formula mix when Callie enters their room with two bottles and two hand towels. She grins at them when she spots the perplexed looks on their faces. She walks over to the bed and she places the items on top.

“We have a special formula here for premature babies, so I had some made up for this exact moment. I knew they’d be waking shortly and that both of you would still be tired, and probably a little shell shocked when you heard them crying. Do you need me too show you how to feed them or do you both know already?”

“We know. We have nieces and nephews who we’ve bottle fed when they were younger, so we should have no problems,” Jared answers as a huge grin spreads across his face.

“That’s great. So then I don’t see either of you having problems with bottle feeding your baby boys from here on out. Just for tonight, Jared and Jensen, I’m going to be looking after your boys in another room, just so both of you can get a proper night’s sleep. Jared, you’ve just had surgery as well, so you need the extra rest. I’ll bring them both back into the room tomorrow morning around 10am,” Callie informs them as she begins to leave the room to do paper work and prepare for the following day’s appointments.

“Callie, are you sure that they can’t stay here in the room with us? I’m positive that we can look after them between us,” Jensen proclaims after what Callie just told them.

"Dr. Murphy thinks that it would be best after your C-section, Jared, and he knows that Jensen is also very tired, even though both of you just woke from a nap. This happens when there any type of surgery, but also because he knows how tired someone can be after such a stressful event and what happened just a few hours ago was definitely a stressful event.” Callie reassures them and makes sure they both know that Dr. Murphy has only their best interests and their children’s best interests at heart.

Jared settles himself again and waits until Jensen hands him Cian so he could begin feeding him. He watched as Jensen picks up Ronan and carries him back to the lounge chair after grabbing a bottle and towel before sitting down and relaxing as he brings the teat to Ronan’s lips. He watches in fascination as he begins to immediately suck on the nipple, drawing the precious liquid into his mouth and stomach. Jared looks back down at Cian and proceeds to feed him, also watching in fascination at his other son drinking from his bottle.

They watch quietly as their boys drink from their bottles. When they are finished, Jared leans Cian forward and holds his head with one hand and burps him with his other one. Jensen does the same and soon two belching sounds perforated the quiet atmosphere, causing their daddies to giggle. Once Cian and Ronan belched, they are relaxed back down into safe hands and are held until they drift off to sleep once more.

For a while they sit there, holding their kids until Jensen realises how late it is getting. He decides to place Ronan back in the incubator and then he goes over to the bed and lifts Cian and places him next to his brother before turning back to Jared and making his way around the other side and sits next to him on the bed. Jared shifts over a small bit to make room for him to stretch out and be more comfortable.

As they lie there, listening to the sounds of their boys breathing, Jared turns his head towards Jensen and kisses him. He slides his tongue across the full bottom lip of Jensen’s mouth, seeking entry. He moans when it is offered, plunging his tongue into the hot cavern and caresses each part. Jensen’s tongue invades his mouth and soon a fight for dominance takes place before Jared admits defeat and gives over to the amazing kisses that Jensen gives him. They kiss for a long time, reconnecting after their long experience before they pull back from one another to breathe again.

Jared rests his head on Jensen’s chest, listening to the thump as his heart beats. He feels happy, content to just listen. He relaxes as Jensen wraps his arm around him, cocooning him from the world for just a while. They lie there, relaxing for about two hours when Jared lifts his head up and turns towards Jensen again. He’s smiling so it can’t be bad; well, that’s what Jensen thinks anyway.

“I’m looking forward to seeing our families tomorrow. I can’t wait for them to see Cian and Ronan for the first time as well. At least now we can tell them what their names are and we won’t have to be embarrassed about not having any picked out this time when they ask.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing them as well, and thank God we picked out superb names that we can share with them tomorrow. I wonder what they’ll think of the names though. I hope they like them as much as we do.”

“Of course they’ll like them, and even if they don’t, they’ll just have to get used to them because we’re not changing them. The names we picked suit our boys so that’s all matters.”

Jensen grins at the sound of determination in Jared’s voice and realises that Jared’s right.

“You’re absolutely right. All that matters is that we like the names that we chose and we’re sticking by them.”

“I’m actually getting hungry again and I’m wondering if I’m able to have something more substantial than toast. Would you be able to ask for me and see what we can do about getting some food in here?” Jared asks when he looks at Jensen with his hazel eyes shimmering at him.

“I’ll go and find out and if you can eat more substantial food. I’ll get us something from the near by deli, nothing too heavy though,” responds Jensen as he lifts himself off the bed after Jared moves his head first. He gives him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the room in search of either Callie or Brendan.

After leaving the room it doesn’t take long to find Brendan. He’s sitting out at the reception desk with Callie discussing the next day’s patient list, making notes on their files before he turns when he hears footsteps approaching from the back of the clinic. He already knows it’s Jensen, since Jared isn’t allowed to move around that much yet, so when the shadow falls across the desk he looks up at Jensen and smiles. Callie heads off to the filing cabinet as Jensen stands at the desk.

“How can I help you, Jensen?” Brendan asks.

“I’m just about to go out and get some food and Jared was wondering if he can have something more substantial to eat this time around. He fears that the toast isn’t going to cut it this time.”

“Yes, he can have more realistic food this evening. As long as it’s not spicy or too heavy, then I can’t see it being a problem.”

“Cool. I was going to grab us some freshly made sandwiches if I can. Chicken, tomato and lettuce I reckon should do the job and fill us up until tomorrow.”

“That should definitely be okay for him to eat. A juice as well, no coffee yet for him, though. Maybe tomorrow, but not today and he’ll have to get over it. Callie told me to tell you that she’ll be taking the twins around 10pm tonight, so that gives you another four hours when you get back to be with them. She’s already told you you’ll get them back in the morning, right?”

“Okay, see you later or tomorrow if I don’t see you, and yes, she told us.” Jensen informs him as he starts heading towards the front door and walks over to his car. He gets in and buckles his seat belt before heading towards the deli. He is thrilled to find it open and still making fresh sandwiches. He’s back inside the clinic in twenty minutes and heads straight to Jared’s room and walks in and finds Jared dozing on the bed. Grinning to himself, he heads straight for it and lets the bag rest on the bed. He then places the two juice bottles on the bedside table.

Jared wakes back up when he hears the clanking of something hitting the table beside him, so he opens his eyes wider when he sees it is Jensen and he has food, real food. Don’t get him wrong, toast is food, but this smells like heaven and he hopes it tastes like it, too.

They both moan from the taste of their sandwiches which are like heaven. Big pieces of chicken breast with freshly sliced tomato and iceberg lettuce, and it is pure heaven. It hits just the right spot. They savour them as they eat, stopping occasionally to drink their juice; orange for both of them. They talk about everything as they eat, soaking up the atmosphere of it being just the four of them, because come tomorrow morning/early afternoon, their families will be here and it will be busy. When their food is gone, Jensen throws the wrappers and bottles into the bin by the door before coming back and settling on top of Jared’s bed. He pulls him close while they both look at their boys sleeping peacefully, all fed and changed before Jensen came back with their food. He loves sitting there and watching them, seeing their chests move up and down as they breathe.

Lying there they soak up the time with their boys before they hear Callie come in and they know its 10pm already. Jensen gets up first and helps Jared off the bed so they can kiss Cian and Ronan on their foreheads before they leave to be with Callie for the night. Jared slowly makes his way over, taking it easy so he won’t make his stitches pull. It is not a nice feeling when that happens. He learnt his lesson from earlier when he tried to move too much. Luckily Jensen wasn’t in the room or he would have chastised Jared for it.

Jared kisses them first, slowly leaning down to kiss their foreheads, taking in the smell of baby powder. He smiles to himself knowing that he carried them and made sure that they were safe. Jensen is next. He takes the same amount of time and also smiles when he smells the baby powder. It reminds him of his nephews when they were younger. Jensen moves away then and goes over to Jared and helps him get back on the bed before they both turn to Callie as she wheels the incubator out of the room, telling them once again that they’ll be fine and for them not to worry. That’s easy for her to say, it’s not her kids leaving the room and going to a different one for the night, but it was just for tonight so they can handle it.

They settled back on the bed, Jensen once again wrapping his arm around Jared and pulling him close. They stay like that for a long time, wondering if they would ever drift off. Jared was the first one to fall asleep. Jensen quickly follows him to sleep. The earlier nap they had taken had not been enough for them to keep their eyes open.

They slept soundly for the rest of the night and only woke again when the bright morning sunshine hit their faces through a gap in the blinds. Jensen stretches to get the kinks out of his back and is actually surprised to find that he had fallen asleep right next to Jared. Jared stretches as well but not the full body one he usually does. He controls it a bit more so he will not aggravate his stitches.

Jared watches as Jensen gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom to freshen up and to relieve himself. When he comes back he helps Jared out of the bed so he can do the same thing. Jared looks at Jensen as he is brushing his teeth and points to his wrist and asked for the time. When Jensen looks down, he notices that it was about ten minutes to ten, and he smiles, repeating the time to Jared who also smiles because they both knew that Cian and Ronan would be brought in soon.

At around five to ten the door opens, causing them to automatically look towards it in anticipation. They were only slightly disappointed when it was the doctor who came in. He is holding two cups of freshly brewed coffee, two croissants and two freshly baked fruit scones. He also has some butter packets and strawberry jam. Jared’s stomach growls when he smells the coffee and food. He blushes slightly and ducks his head. Jensen just smiles knowing that it is okay to be hungry. His own stomach makes its presence known then with a loud growling sound. Jensen chuckles when he hears it and so do Jared and their doctor.

“I decided to pick you both up some food before your boys are brought back in. I know Callie has already fed them and changed them just an hour ago, so it will be just bonding time today when they come back in here. They’ve also gained one pound each, so I’m very happy with their progress. I’ve taken them out of the incubator as well and placed them in a normal clear plastic cot. I’ve kept them in the same cot once again. It’s just a bigger one than usual.” Brendan grins at Jared and Jensen as he hands over their breakfast before he heads back out.

Just as they finish eating and drinking the last bit of their breakfast, the door opens again and this time it is Callie wheeling in the cot. She made sure to change their clothes this morning; Cian is wearing a soft blue onesie and Ronan is wearing a soft green one. They look so cute in them. Callie wheels the cot over to the left hand side of Jared’s bed and locks the wheels into place before turning to face Jared and Jensen. She notices straight away that they look fresh, so she knows that they slept well last night. She walks around to the right side and places two more bottles on the bedside table with some fresh clean hand towels, making sure that they won’t fall off and get dirty, before turning back to them once more.

“Hi, boys. Your adorable sons will need their next feed in about two more hours, so I made sure to bring in two more bottles. They are on a stronger formula today as they have gained weight since yesterday. Right, I’ll leave you to it. If your families come by in the mean time, I’ll send them into you. Enjoy the rest of your day and I’ll talk to both of you later.”

 

“Thanks Callie,” they call out in unison, smiling like fools when they spot their kids.

When Callie leaves the room, both of them sit on the left side of the bed looking at their sleeping boys. They listen to their breathing and the odd sounds of sleepy sighs coming from their mouths. Jared smiles his full dimpled smile, the one where he was truly happy, and he was. Jensen also has his true happy smile splitting his face, the one only loved ones and friends got to see. They can’t wait for their families to get here and see their boys and how precious they are. Times slips by as they continue to talk to one another, while occasionally glancing over at the cot, just watching and waiting until they get to feed them once again. Another few minutes pass when they first hear Cian, and then Ronan, begin to wake up and start to cry.

Jensen moves to the cot first and lifts out Ronan, and Jared lifts out Cian, moving back to the bed, getting the bottle and towel. Jared gets back up and sits on the bed with his back to the pillows. Jensen grabs the other bottle and towel and moves to the lounge chair and lies back, cradling his son in his arms before lifting the bottle to his lips once again. He is still fascinated by the experience, looking up and turning his head towards Jared. He knows that he feels the exact same way.

As they feed their sons, they talk back and forth about how grateful that they managed to get the nursery completed already, installed car seats and bought a dipper genie. They are chuckling to themselves, thinking about all the stuff that still has to be done before they bring the boys’ home. But, thankfully the majority of it has been done.

The door suddenly opens and Callie walks in with their families, with Chris and Steve in tow. Jensen only realises then that his parents must have contacted them because he plain forgot to, and boy did that make him feel bad. He hopes his friends will forgive him for his forgetfulness. Cian and Ronan have just finished their bottles as well, and then have to be burped which takes a good minute to do. But when the sound pierces the air, everyone smiles.

Jensen’s family have teddy bears and gift bags full of baby clothes, and Jared’s family have another load of toys and clothes for the babies, plus a bouquet of flowers saying congratulations on the birth of your twins around the vase. Donna places it on the bed side table away from the cot. Jared smiles when he sees everyone and his eyes grow huge when he spots all the gifts and the flowers. Everyone makes their way into the room and Callie waves’ goodbye before heading back out. Before she goes to tend to the days patients in the opposite side of the building, she brings in a few extra chairs for Jared and Jensen’s visitors so they’ll have somewhere to sit that’s not Jared’s bed.

When Callie finishes bringing in the chairs, everyone takes their seats except for Donna and Sherri. They have headed over to the bed to look at Ronan, and when Jensen joins them, they look at their other gorgeous grandson. As they look, the twins open their eyes fully and two pairs of green eyes stare straight back. They have their dad’s eyes and Jared grins with pure excitement. He just hopes they will have his freckles, too. Jensen just rolled his eyes at Jared, but smiles as well because he can’t help it. Jared’s happiness spreads to him and makes him happy.

 

“Can I hold one of the twins?” Donna asks and Sherri also nods her head, silently asking the same question.

“Sure you can, and I love the fact that they have Jensen’s eyes,” Jared replies but also blushes when he realises what he just said.

“Yeah of course,” Jensen follows up with his own reply.

Jared passes Ronan over to Donna and Jensen passes Cian over to Sherri. Both grandmothers cradle the bundles of joy in their hands.

“The baby in your arms, Donna, is Ronan Tyler Padalecki-Ackles and the baby boy in your arms, mom, is Cian Shane Padalecki-Ackles.” Jared tells them proudly.

“Irish names for the first names, and I notice that both of Cian’s names are Irish. I love them. It suits both of them, and I can see their eyes twinkling as I say their names. Both of you did a good job and we’re so proud of you,” Donna exclaims as she gazes at her grandson and then tilts her head slightly to gaze at her other grandson.

“Thanks Donna. We were worried in case you wouldn’t agree with the names we picked and we were all prepared to stand our ground.”

“Yeah, thanks mom, I’m so relieved that you like them, but dad, what do you think of their names?” Jensen asks as he turns to his dad.

“Son, I can’t think of finer names for your sons’, but it’s not my place to tell you if they’re wrong or stupid, because choosing your child’s name is up the parents and only the parents, not other family members and certainly not strangers,” Alan replies with a smile to relax his son and son-in-law.

“Thanks dad.”

“Thanks Alan.”

Everyone else nods at what Alan says, and before long the room is filled with conversation about what happens now and how the twins are doing.

“They gained another pound each between yesterday and today, so that’s why their not in the mobile incubator anymore. Both Jensen and I were so happy when Dr. Murphy told us this morning before Callie brought them in here. I definitely think they take after me in the eating department though, because they finish their bottles very quickly,” Jared rambled as he got more excited talking about his sons.

“Yeah, Jared’s right there. We were very happy when the doctor told us that this morning and Jared’s also right about their appetites. But I wouldn’t have them any other way. Chris, Steve can both of you forgive us for not calling you yesterday?” Jensen queries as he looks at his two best friends.

Chris just rolls his eyes at him so it’s up to Steve to reply.

“Of course we forgave you, man. Yesterday must have been mental for both of you. I’m surprised how well you are functioning today.”

“Thanks for that. Christ, the only reason we’re functioning today is because Callie took the twins last night. She informed us that Brendan, our doctor, recommended it because he knew that Jared was still recovering from the C-section. He also said that I looked ready to collapse. We got to spend a good few hours with Cian and Ronan yesterday; we gave them their first bottles and held them for a long while,” Jensen responds to Steve and all of their families nod their heads in understanding of the doctor’s reasons.

When Jensen finishes, everyone lapses into conversation and he takes a moment to just sit there looking at his sons, one cradled in each of their grandmothers arms. Jensen realises how close he was to loosing this and to never knowing this elated feeling of happiness. Jensen looks over at Jared and Jared smiles back. Jensen knows he is thinking the exact same thing. They both realise that they are truly blessed with one of life’s precious miracles.

[ ](http://s311.photobucket.com/albums/kk463/deanshot1/?action=view&current=TwinBabyAnnouncementFULL.jpg)

The End.


End file.
